comment j'ai tué Sakura
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sasuke en a marre, il ne supporte plus Sakura… Sakura veut lui plaire et fera tout pour ça… Naruto se console dans les ramens…
1. J'ai un problème

**Titre :** Comment j'ai tué Sakura

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** un jour prochain ils m'appartiendront… Mais pour l'instant, c'est pas le cas…

**Résumé : **Sasuke en a marre, il ne supporte plus Sakura… Sakura veut lui plaire et fera tout pour ça… Naruto se console dans les ramens…

**Genre :** truc totalement débile ! POV Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto ! Assez OOC à mon avis…

**Couple : **vous verrez bien… Mais bon ceux qui me connaissent vont tout de suite deviner…

**Note :** tout ce qui est entre parenthèse : c'est mes petits commentaires. Quelques spoils… Sinon désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai toujours eut un problème avec ça !

* * *

Voilà j'ai un problème… Pas le genre de petit problème qui se résout facilement… Non moi c'est un problème digne des plus grandes catastrophes du monde… A côté de ça un conflit nucléaire, une invasion de martiens, une destruction interplanétaire c'est de la rigolade, je vous jure… Je suis sur que même le plus grand ninja aurait du mal à en venir à bout… Hélas il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi.

Moi Sasuke Uchiwa j'ai un problème, en plus il a un nom et c'est…

- Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun

Sakura…

Cette fille est plus collante que l'ultra glue super adhésive. C'est une véritable sangsue…

En plus elle a des cheveux d'une étrange couleur rose et un front gigantesque, chaque fois qu'elle me regarde ces yeux sont absolument effrayant et puis elle ne peut s'empêcher de piailler mon prénom à tout va avec ça petite voix criarde « sasuuuuuke-kuuun », comme vous avez pu le voir plus tôt. Et là elle est accrochée à mon bras, pi c'est qu'elle sert fort, j'ai beau essayer de me débattre elle ne me lâche pas…

- Sakura, lâche moi !

Ah ça y est, elle a enfin cessé d'agripper mon bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. La voilà maintenant qui fait des yeux de veuve éplorée, comme si tout à coup j'étais mort là devant elle… Tout ça parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle me touche, ni qu'elle m'approche, ni même qu'elle me parle… Je voudrais bien qu'elle m'oublie. Pourquoi elle ne s'intéresse pas à quelqu'un d'autre, je sais pas moi au crétin blond derrière elle qui la regarde comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, où alors à notre prof pervers qui ne quitte jamais son livre « le paradis du batifolage » et qui est en retard comme d'habitude. Elle peut même avoir d'autre penchant comme pour la pétasse blonde qui rivalise avec elle dans « la gluanteur »… Peu m'importe, je voudrais juste qu'elle disparaisse de ma vie. Je ne la supporte plus, ces cheveux roses me donnent la nausée, ses piaillements incessants me cassent les oreilles, ma santé mentale est en danger à cause de cette furie…

Pour en revenir sur le crétin blond… Finalement c'est mieux qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à lui, j'aurais pu devenir super jaloux. Pas de lui, rien à foutre, il me débarrasserait de l'emmerdeuse rose, non d'elle. D'ailleurs j'y suis déjà tiens… Non mais regardez le, il a même une trace de bave sur le coin de la bouche. Qu'est ce qu'il lui trouve à cette harpie ? Pourquoi il ne me regarde pas moi ? Je suis plutôt beau gosse non ? En tout cas c'est l'avis de la quasi-totalité des filles de Konoha… Manque de bol pour vous mes cocottes, Sasuke Uchiwa est d'un autre bord.

Et c'est comme ça tous les jours, Sakura me court après, Naruto lui court après, et moi j'assiste à la scène impuissant espérant renverser les rôles… Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je me demande bien ce que je lui trouve à cet abruti, il a vraiment rien d'attirant : il est stupide, chiant, il arrête pas de beugler, il se ridiculise dans chaque mission, il a rien d'un ninja, tout d'un parfait crétin… Peut-être que c'est à cause de son sourire, de ses beaux yeux bleus, de sa joie de vivre, peut-être parce qu'il est tout simplement craquant… Pas comme cette espèce de chose rose à côté de moi qui espère que je daigne poser mes yeux sur elle… Mais bien sur poulette compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau. Cette situation est désespérante, comment je pourrais faire de l'effet au blond s'il ne regarde que Sakura… C'est ça il faudrait que je me débarrasse d'elle. Déjà je serais tranquille, et ensuite Naruto me regarderait moi !

Ah, voilà, Kakashi. C'est pas trop tôt, c'est pas comme s'il avait 3h27, 3 secondes, 754 dixièmes de retard… Je sens que cette journée s'annonce palpitante.

Comme annoncé plus tôt, la journée à été palpitante, en gros je me demande encore pourquoi je ne me jette pas du haut du grand canyon, ah ! Peut-être parce que y a pas de grand canyon à Konoha… Bref la gelée rose m'a scotchée toute la journée, l'idiot blond pour l'impressionner s'est encore ridiculisés, et Kakashi nous surveillait d'un œil : celui derrière son bandeau, l'autre sur son livre fétiche. Et moi dans tout ça, j'ai essayé de capter le regard de Naruto et de fuir Sakura, tout en restant irrémédiablement froid et distant : ma réputation étant en jeu.

Mais l'idée de ce matin, imperceptible et ridicule me revient comme un coup de fouet…

Tuer Sakura c'est la solution… Et si je lui avouais qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec moi que mon cœur ne bat que pour un homme, peut-être qu'elle irait se suicider ? Ce ne serait pas comme si je la tuais de mes propres mains… Le seul danger c'est que Naruto l'apprenne. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, si le blond me rejette je n'aurai plus d'autre choix que de nous faire mourir tragiquement dans un accident de voiture comme dans toutes les grandes histoires d'amour konoha-méricaine. Et… Je tiens à la vie. Après tout j'ai quand même une vengeance à accomplir contre Itachi, ce malotru, ce malappris, ce mal...(baisé ?)…frat, ce traître, après avoir massacré mon clan, il s'intéresse soudainement à Naruto. Je ne l'entends pas du tout de cette manière moi, Naruto il est pour moi et pour personne d'autre, non mais. Bon tuer Sakura, ça devrait pourtant pas être difficile, j'l'invite à un rendez vous, je lui fais croire qu'on va faire des choses dans un coin, et là pouf je lui enfonce un kunai dans la gorge. Bien sûr après le problème c'est que je risque de me faire exiler du village de Konoha ou enfermer dans une prison puante. Je ne pourrais même plus voir mon petit blond…

Non, un meurtre ça se calcule, ça se peaufine, ça…

Je vais l'empoisonner. Oui ça c'est une bonne idée. Je l'invite manger des ramen, et pendant qu'elle ne regarde pas, je verse du poison dans son bol. C'est une idée de génie… Sauf que… Sauf que je n'ai pas de poison sous la main.

Et si je l'emmenais en promenade au dessus de Konoha, ensuite je la pousse, hop affaire conclue « c'est un misérable accident ». Je vais faire le gars triste, et j'en profiterai pour consoler Naruto… C'est un plan machiavélique et parfait…  
Voilà comment je vais me débarrasser de Sakura.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà j'ai un problème… Oh bien sur pas un problème qui va changer le monde… Mais pour une fille ce genre de problème est plus grave qu'une fermeture des magasins d'habits ou qu'une fin de solde… Pire encore qu'une mauvaise coupe de cheveux…

Moi Sakura Haruno, j'ai un problème, il a un nom c'est l'amour… Eh tiens puisqu'on en parle l'objet de mon cœur est déjà là :

- Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun

Il me jette à peine un regard. Aimer c'est pas trop grave, mais quand l'homme qu'on aime ne pose même pas les yeux sur vous, c'est franchement horrible, vraiment terrible, terrifiant, absolument cauchemardesque. Alors pour le faire réagir je m'agrippe à son bras et je prends ma pause la plus sexy. Mais rien n'y fait, tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire c'est :

- Sakura, lâche moi !

Donc je le lâche bien malgré moi, puis je le regarde avec un regard qui ferait tomber tous les hommes, néanmoins il n'y prête aucune attention. Pas comme le crétin blond, lui il est déjà sous mon charme, suffit que je bouge le petit doigt pour qu'il obéisse aux moindres de mes ordres sans se rebiffer. Seulement il ne m'intéresse pas, il est vraiment soûlant et puis il est carrément trop bête. Moi le seul qui m'intéresse, le seul pour qui mon cœur bat jour et nuit, c'est Sasuke. Mais ce dernier à l'air de s'en moquer… Je ne sais plus quoi inventer pour attirer son attention. Ma plus grande peur est qu'Ino l'ait avant moi, j'espère que s'il ne me regarde pas ce n'est pas parce qu'il pense à cette pouffiasse blonde.

Pour en revenir au sujet de Sasuke, je vais vous dire pourquoi je l'aime : tout d'abord il est troooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop craquant, il a de ses beaux yeux qui lui donne un regard carrément trop chou et super cool, une coiffure qui lui va trop bien avec des cheveux d'un brun tout à fait original, virant parfois dans un magnifique bleu, une bouche qui donne envie de l'embrasser, et puis il est si mystérieux… Trop cool… Et quand je le vois, quand je le vois… j'ai envie de pousser des petits glapissements digne d'une dinde croisée avec une autruche… NYA, il est tellement mignon

Il est tout le contraire de Naruto en fait. Manque de bol, il n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à moi, pas comme l'idiot blond.

Et c'est comme ça tous les jours : j'essaye d'attirer l'attention de Sasuke-kun pendant que Naruto essaye d'attirer mon attention. Le beau brun lui je ne sais pas s'il essaye d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, il est juste égal à lui-même, distant et froid, il reste dans son coin tout seul et il n'ouvre la bouche que pour se moquer de Naruto.

Arrive finalement Kakashi, en retard comme toujours. Bon courage Sakura, c'est une nouvelle journée, et rien n'est perdu avec Sasuke, il va bien finir par être obligé de tomber sous ton charme…

Quelle journée pourrie… Sasuke ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois. Peut-être que je devrais mettre fin à mes jours… Tout bien réfléchis, si je venais à disparaître, Ino aurait plus de chance d'avoir Sasuke, alors hors de question, si je ne l'ai pas moi, cette truie ne l'aura pas non plus. J'aurai Sasuke même si je dois pour cela tuer toutes mes concurrentes. Je rigole, c'est que je deviendrais presque une assassin rien que pour mon petit Sasuke. Si seulement, oh oui si seulement, il pouvait tout à coup tomber amoureux de moi. Si je pouvais trouver les mots justes qui le feraient tomber sous mon charme. Je serais prête à tout pour l'avoir, même créer je ne sais quelle sorte de potion : comme un filtre d'amour par exemple. Pff, Sakura quelle idée minable… Et puis pourquoi pas après tout... Mais où est ce que je pourrais trouver ce genre de philtre d'amour ? Peut-être aller demander à Tsunade… Mais est ce qu'elle accepterait ? Sûrement pas, jouer avec les sentiments des autres ne doit pas être le passe temps favoris de l'Hokage. Bah, c'était qu'une idée comme ça de toute façon. Il faut que j'essaie de nouvelles techniques de dragues, il y en a bien une qui le rendra fou de moi… Par exemple si je m'habille un peu plus sexy, un peu plus court. Il poserait ses yeux sur mes jambes… Peut-être… Qui sait… Bon c'est ça, je vais renouveler ma garde robe, je vais tout faire pour être encore plus belle. Tout faire pour lui plaire…

Voilà comment je vais charmer Sasuke.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà j'ai un problème… Un méga trop grave problème… Non bien sur pas aussi grave qu'une pénurie de ramen, quand même pas jusque là, mais un problème tout de même assez problématique (oh comme j'adore ta logique Naruto). Bien sur avec mon intelligence hors du commun je devrais pouvoir finir par le résoudre, il ne faut pas oublier que je serai bientôt Hokage et que ce n'est pas une difficulté comme celle-ci qui va m'arrêter… Mais bon…

Moi Naruto Uzumaki j'ai un problème, mon cœur balance entre mes deux meilleurs amis…

J'arrive au point de rendez vous et la première élue de mon cœur est déjà accroché au bras du deuxième élu de mon cœur.

- Lâche moi Sakura

Comme d'habitude la première s'est fait jetée par le deuxième.

Bon parlons en un peu…

Tout d'abord Sakura : elle est si mignonne avec ses cheveux roses, son front qui donne envie de l'embrasser, ses magnifiques yeux verts et ce regard trop charmeur... Pour moi cette fille est la neuvième merveille du monde, parce que la huitième c'est les ramen. Plus particulièrement les ramen au curry, y'a pas à dire ils sont délicieux… Ah mince voilà que je bave… Bon continuons.

Ensuite il y a Sasuke : c'est le gars super froid, super distant, super calme, super arrogant… Qu'est ce que je lui trouve moi d'abord ? Ah oui il est fort, super fort. C'est peut-être pour ça, j'aime bien les gens fort. Puis faut avoué qu'il est plutôt pas moche, voire même mignon. Au début je ne pouvais pas le piffer, puis c'est devenu mon ami, et depuis peu, je sais pas… Il a quelque chose qui me rend tout bizarre à l'intérieur. Mais je veux pas qu'il le sache, je suis sûr qu'il en profiterait pour se moquer de moi. Alors à la place je reporte mon attention sur Sakura, et je me demande qui choisir… La belle rose qui me rejette, ou le ténébreux qui n'aime sûrement que lui-même ?

Et c'est comme ça tous les jours : Sakura bave autour de Sasuke, je bave autour de Sakura tout en pensant à Sasuke, et ce dernier reste dans son coin sans baver autour de personne, ou peut-être en lui-même autour de sa propre personne. Je ne sais qui choisir, pour m'aider il faudrait qu'un des deux m'aime, je prendrais celui là… Même si de plus en plus j'ai de l'attirance pour Sasuke… Mais pff… C'est peine perdue à mon avis… Bah tant pis j'irai me consoler plus tard avec mon seul et unique véritable amour : les ramen.

Et voilà ce retardataire de pervers de Kakashi ! C'est pas possible… Enfin il va nous donner des missions Je vais pouvoir essayer d'impressionner les deux élus de mon cœur, cette journée va sûrement être géniale !

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, le seul point positif de cette journée et que je suis à Ichikaru et que je mange des ramen. Heureusement qu'ils sont là eux, sinon je serais obligé de manger les légumes que m'apporte Kakashi, sincèrement j'ai une tête à manger des légumes ? Le ramen y a que ça de vrai. C'est pas comme cette journée catastrophique : je me suis emmêlée dans des barbelés en essayant de garder des vaches, je me suis pris un rocher sur le pied en voulant le déplacer, je me suis pris des coups par une vieille folle parce que j'avais enfermé son chat dans un placard à balai. Sakura s'est énervé à chaque fois contre moi en me disant que j'étais qu'un pauvre idiot, le reste du temps elle à fait les yeux doux à Sasuke. Le brun lui n'a pas cessé de se moquer de moi… Je devrais peut-être abandonner et sauter sur Hinata, elle est super timide mais c'est une chouette fille… Encore que ça m'étonnerait que je l'intéresse… (Il est vraiment aveugle). Bah toute façon j'ai mes petits ramen et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire pour plaire, ou pour au moins me décider pour l'un ou pour l'autre ? Peut-être est ce que je devrais partir avec Itachi, il avait l'air de pas mal s'intéresser à moi la première et dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, et puis il ressemble à Sasuke alors avec un peu d'imagination j'aurais l'impression d'être avec lui… Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Itachi est l'ennemi juré de Sasuke, si je pars avec, je sens qu'il va nous tuer tous les deux en nous découpant en morceau et en nous pressant comme des citrons. Et je ne veux pas mourir, il faut que je sois Hokage avant.  
Et si je faisais plouf plouf ? Ouais pourquoi pas… Alors le ramen à gauche on va dire que c'est Sasuke et celui de droite Sakura. Plouf plouf c'est toi que je choisirai… Sakura… bon je recommence… Plouf plouf c'est toi que je choisirai… Sasuke… Oh et puis non encore une fois, cette fois-ci c'est la dernière promis, promis, après ça mon choix sera certain. Plouf plouf c'est toi que je choisirai… Sa… J'ai dit que c'était quoi moi déjà le ramen de gauche ? Bah toute façon il a bougé alors… Je finis mes ramen… Mais dans tout ça je ne sais toujours pas qui choisir… Voyons, Sakura est gentille, drôle, mignonne, et Sasuke est un con arrogant… mais il est terriblement craquant… Pourtant Sakura est plus la personne qu'il me faut non ? Mais quand Sasuke sourit il est tellement… Tellement…

Ce qu'il me faudrait c'est que l'un des deux disparaissent, comme ça je n'aurais plus le choix. Dans le scénario de Masashi Kishimoto c'est écrit que Sasuke ne va pas tarder à rejoindre ce traître d'Orochimaru, alors il restera Sakura… Ah oui, mais là je suis totalement hors de l'histoire, j'ai tendance à oublié que je suis manipulé par les fanfikeuses… Bon alors que va-t'il arriver ? Bah… Je verrai bien… Au premier qui disparaîtra, je saurai vers qui aller…

Voilà comment je vais faire mon choix entre Sakura et Sasuke…

A suivre…

Sasuke : je ne pense pas comme ça

Sakura : moi non plus…

Naruto : RAMEEEENNNNNN

L'autatrice : chuuut, j'ai décidé que si vous pensiez comme ça, même si vous êtes pas d'acc d'abord !

Sasuke : il n'empêche que…

L'autatrice : chut

Sakura : mais…

L'autatrice : chut

Naruto : ramen, ramen, ramen

L'autatrice : faites comme Naruto, allez manger des ramens… Pendant ce temps petit lecteur poste un petit rewiew


	2. On sort ensemble?

**Titre :** Comment j'ai tué Sakura

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** un jour prochain ils m'appartiendront… Mais pour l'instant, c'est pas le cas…

**Résumé : **de ce chapitre : Sasuke est de joyeuse humeur, il va enfin mettre son plan à exécution, Sakura est contente elle a de nouveaux habits, Naruto pense aux ramens…

**Genre :** truc totalement débile ! POV Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto ! Assez OOC à mon avis…

**Couple : **vous verrez bien… Mais bon ceux qui me connaissent vont tout de suite deviner…

**Note :** tout ce qui est entre parenthèse : c'est mes petits commentaires. Quelques spoils… Sinon désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai toujours eut un problème avec ça !

* * *

Journée passionnante où je n'ai fait qu'attendre avec impatience le moment fatidique où Sakura me demandera comme à chaque fin de journée « on sort ensemble ». Rien que d'imaginer son bonheur quand je lui répondrai « mais bien sur Sakura » m'émoustille. Aaaaah je suis de joyeuse humeur, Sakura, ma chère Sakura, aujourd'hui est ton dernier jour alors profites en… Ayant une petite pensée pour elle je lui fais même espérer qu'elle a une mini chance. D'ailleurs elle s'est habillé encore plus moche que d'habitude, peut-être qu'elle espère me plaire avec ça… J'ose même un petit sourire, un sourire satisfait, presque honnête.

Je ne me moque même pas du crétin blond, à la place je le regarde avec amour et envie… Je me le permets puisque bientôt ma concurrente va se fracasser le crâne en tombant du haut de Konoha. Naruto l'oubliera facilement quand il sera dans mes bras pour pleurer sa perte… J'ai envie de tenter un petit rire machiavélique, mais je me retiens, il ne faudrait pas que j'éveille les soupçons…

Chaque seconde je m'impatiente un peu plus, mon amour attend moi, bientôt plus personne ne se mettra entre nous…

Et enfin, oui enfin j'entends cette phrase par où tout va vraiment commencer, avec laquelle je vais bientôt pouvoir mettre fin à tous mes supplices et me débarasser de mademoiselle confiture rose…

- Sasuke-kun… On pourrait sortir ensemble aujourd'hui

Mais bien sur ma petite Sakura, bouahahaha !

- Ok !

Mais regardez là cette bécasse, la voilà qui s'étrangle de joie, on dirait qu'elle n'a pas compris mes paroles, oh c'est bon, pas besoin d'en rajouter, j'ai dit oui, maintenant on peut y aller, sinon je risque de te tuer à coup de kunai devant tout le monde…

- J'ai rêvé ou tu m'as dit ok ?

Et voilà qu'elle insiste, mais bon sang qui m'a collé aux basquets… Enfin aux sandales… Cette greluche… Elle a une cervelle, pourquoi elle n'apprend pas à s'en servir? Si elle comprenait qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec moi tous mes problèmes seraient réglées… mais non me voilà obliger de la tuer pour régler tout ça… Bah tant pi pour elle après tout…

- Oui Sakura…

Elle me choppe le bras et nous voilà parti je sais pas trop où… Bon laissons la faire pour l'instant, après tout c'est son dernier jour, faut bien qu'elle s'amuse un peu.

J'avais dit il faut qu'elle s'amuse « un peu », pas qu'elle me traîne dans toutes les boutiques de Konoha pour me montrer comme un trophée… Bon restons calme, restons calme, il ne faut surtout pas que je la tue maintenant, pas devant tout le monde, du calme…

- Sakura… Tu sais j'aimerais qu'on aille dans un endroit… plus tranquille…

Oulà, là voilà qui se pâme, si elle tombe dans les pommes, je prends son corps et je la noie dans la rivière, non bien sur je me maîtrise, je suis même plutôt très serein…

- Sasuke-kun, qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

Ce que j'entends bordel, que je vais t'emmener au dessus de Konoha pour te pousser et être tranquille enfin… Elle me fout les nerfs à fleur de peau… Mais je suis calme, je suis calme… Avec un effort surhumain je la prends par la main pour la tirer, euh…enfin l'emmener… bande de pervers… là où je pourrai mettre mon plan à exécution.

- Sasuke-kun, où va-t-on ?

- Tu vas voir Sakura, c'est une surprise

Oh ! Oui une si belle surprise… pour moi évidemment ! Bon sang voilà qu'elle se colle à moi, eurgh… Enfin reprenons courage, dans peu de temps je serai définitivement débarasser d'elle… Arrivé au dessus de la colline des Hokages, je m'assois sur le bord, et l'invite à s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle pose sa tête avec ses immondes cheveux roses sur mon épaule, ma pauvre épaule… Bah qu'elle en profite dans peu de temps elle va tomber…

- Sasuke-kun, je suis si bien près de toi… Tu sais je t'aime

Moi non plus ! Quelle horreur, beurk, pouah ! Vive mon petit Naruto si mignon, si mignon… Il faut que je me reprenne…

- bien sur Sakuuuuraaaaaa… beurk dégage !

AHHHHH la sal…(ope ?)…etée elle m'a embrassé sur la joue, quelle horreur, va falloir que je me nettoie la joue à l'eau de javel maintenant. Oh non ! La voilà qui fait ses yeux de poissons panés, siouplet qu'un dieu me vienne en aide, n'importe lequel…

- Désolé, Sakura, ahaha, tu m'as surpris sur le coup...

Pu…(tain ?)…naise, la voilà qui veut recommencer maintenant, et sur la bouche en plus… Non pas moyen, même pas comme dernière volonté… Bon alors juste parce que je vais la tuer… Je regarde fixement au loin pour faire passer ce mauvais moment, que dis-je ce TRES mauvais moment, tiens là bas le buisson qui bouge ça m'a l'air intéressant… Eh ! Minute ? Un buisson qui bouge ? Un buisson qui a des cheveux blonds ? Tiens je reconnais même la personne qui sort de derrière le buisson… Naruto… Mais il pleure ? Je repousse Sakura de toute mes forces, pas la peine que mon blond assiste à ça… Le voilà maintenant qui sourit, ce sourire de quarante mètres de large, enfin pourquoi je le sens forcé là ?

- Naruto ?

Tiens « bidule » rose vient de remarquer sa présence…

- Aha, désolé vous deux, je voulais pas vous déranger, continuez sans moi, bye bye…

Le voilà qui se met à courir… Mon cœur s'arrête, non attend c'est pas ce que tu crois, attend reviens… Mais je suis bête il est sûrement parti à cause de Sakura, pas pour moi… Bah peu importe, je ne peux pas le laisser partir tout seul comme ça avec son petit cœur brisé il risquerait de faire n'importe quoi… Alors je me lève et cours après, sans même un regard pour poupée rose…

- Naruto, attennnnnnd !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Journée passionnante où je n'ai fait qu'attendre le moment fatidique où je demanderai à Sasuke-kun « on sort ensemble », enfin comme tous les jours, mais là, il y a du neuf, en effet je suis beaucoup plus sexy qu'hier ou qu'avant-hier ou même que la semaine passée, j'ai changé de tenue. A tous les coups aujourd'hui il va craqué, c'est obligé…

Aaaaah, je suis en pleine forme, Sasuke, mon cher Sasuke, aujourd'hui tu vas te faire embrassé par une des plus jolies filles de Konoha, alors prépare toi.

Il sourit, ah il sourit, il est si beau, si craquant avec son sourire, ah je tombe, ah, ah, ah… (Petite poussée de cri orgasmique dont seules les filles connaissent le secret : ça ressemble à vraiment rien de connu : un espèce de couinement de souris mélangé à un cri de poulet, regardez les pubs pour shampoing… Bah c'est pire…). Quelle belle journée. Il a l'air de si bonne humeur aujourd'hui, il ne se moque même pas de Naruto, par contre il a une lueur un peu bizarre dans les yeux en le regardant, baaaah, c'est sûrement pas très grave, c'est juste qu'il n'ose pas me contempler car je suis beaucoup plus jolie qu'hier. Même Ino en me voyant j'en suis sûr serait verte de jalousie… J'aurais presque envie de rire, mais Sasuke se poserait trop de question, peut-être qu'il me trouverait bizarre et ça pourrait tout changer, alors je me retiens pour faire bonne impression.

Chaque seconde je m'impatiente un peu plus, mon amour attend moi, bientôt tu seras sous mon charme…

Et enfin, enfin je peux dire cette phrase qui je le sens aujourd'hui va finalement avoir de l'effet sur le cœur du magnifique brun :

- Sasuke-kun… On pourrait sortir ensemble aujourd'hui

Allez répond oui, répond oui, répond oui…

- Ok !

Il a dit ok, il a dit ok, il a dit ok, HOURRAAA ! Non attend j'ai peut-être mal entendu, il faut que j'en sois certaine…

- J'ai rêvé ou tu m'as dit ok ?

S'il dit oui, s'il dit oui, alors je saurai que c'est mon nouveau super relooking… Il n'a pas pu résister à la nouvelle Sakura, d'ailleurs qui pourrait résister ? (Page de pub : tic tac : qui pourrait résister à sa fraîcheur ? Sakura : tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment là ?)

- Oui Sakura…

YOUPIIIIIIII ! Il accepte enfin un rendez vous avec moi, j'ai bien fait de changer d'allure, c'est qui la meilleure ? C'est Sakura… Sous l'effet de la joie, je lui choppe le bras et l'emmène… Où d'ailleurs ? Ah je sais, je vais aller voir Ino, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand elle apprendra que Sasuke chéri à accepter un rendez vous avec moi…

Finalement je l'ai conduit dans quasiment tous les magasins de Konoha, fallait bien que je fasse enrager toutes les filles qui craquent pour MON brun. Bon où est ce qu'on va maintenant ?

- Sakura… Tu sais j'aimerais qu'on aille dans un endroit… plus tranquille…

Oh ! Je crois que je vais m'évanouir de bonheur, peut-être que si je tombe dans les vaps Sasuke va me faire du bouche à bouche… Non, reprends toi Sakura, reprend toi…

- Sasuke-kun, qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

Peut-être a-t-il dit cela en l'air, comme ça, ou alors peut-être veut-il vraiment aller dans un endroit calme pour être seul avec moi… Et on va pouvoir enfin passer à l'acte… Mon premier baiser ! Et avec un beau brun ténébreux, quelle joie… Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer à me faire des films qu'il me prend par la main, ah ! Comme je suis heureuse…

- Sasuke-kun, où va-t-on ?

- Tu vas voir Sakura, c'est une surprise

Ah ! Une surprise… Je me colle un peu plus à lui… Nous arrivons au dessus des portraits des Hokage et il s'assoit au bord de la colline, m'invite à venir à côté de lui… Faut pas qu'il me le dise deux fois, la vue est super belle d'ici, si on attend le couché de soleil, l'ambiance va être super romantique, il faut que j'en profite pour l'embrasser… Je pose ma tête contre son épaule, et il ne me repousse pas, ah je suis tellement bien là…

- Sasuke-kun, je suis si bien près de toi… Tu sais je t'aime

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il a fallu que je le dise à voix haute… Je relève la tête et le regarde, ah il est si près de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres sur sa joue…

- bien sur Sakuuuuraaaaaa… beurk dégage !

J'aimais bien le début de sa réponse : « bien sur », ce qui veut dire « bien sur je sais que tu m'aimes », mais pourquoi donc a-t-il réagit si violemment pour le bisous ? Pourtant il m'a vraiment laissé croire qu'il en avait envie, après tout il a accepté ce rendez-vous, et il m'a emmené ici, il a également créé une ambiance trop romantique… Alors pourquoi me repousse-t-il ?

- Désolé, Sakura, ahaha, tu m'as surpris sur le coup...

Ah, il était surpris, il ne s'y attendait pas, je comprends tout, mais il n'a pas à être aussi gêné, pas avec moi, cette fois-ci je m'approche de lui pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, mais tout doucement pour ne pas le surprendre… J'attend quelques secondes, il n'a pas l'air de dire non, ni de me repoussé, alors je m'approche un peu plus, je ferme presque les yeux… Quand deux mains puissantes me bousculent… Il m'a repoussé, mais pourquoi donc ? Il avait pourtant l'air d'accord… J'essaye de capter son regard pour avoir des explications, mais il fixe quelque chose derrière moi avec un air effaré et même un peu triste, je me retourne pour voir :

- Naruto ?

Bon sang ce crétin est vraiment arrivé au mauvais moment, il a tout gâché, comme toujours. Il sourit niaisement comme d'habitude et s'excuse :

- Aha, désolé vous deux, je voulais pas vous déranger, continuez sans moi, bye bye…

Et il part en courant, c'est ça casse toi, je vais pouvoir reprendre où j'en étais avec Sasuke… Je me retourne vers lui, mais il ne l'entend pas du tout de cette manière, d'ailleurs j'ai l'impression qu'il a complètement oublié que j'étais là, il se relève et court après l'autre abruti :

- Naruto, attennnnnnd !

Le blond va me le payer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ça c'est sûr…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Journée passionnante, non je blague, en fait journée habituelle où je ne fait qu'attendre avec impatience le moment fatidique où Sakura-chan va demander à Sasuke comme à chaque fois la journée finit « on sort ensemble », parce que c'est à ce moment là que je m'en vais manger des ramen.

Aaaaah rien que d'y penser, je suis de bonne humeur, vive les ramen. Et en parlant de mon cher Sasuke, il a l'air drôlement joyeux aujourd'hui, ça lui donne un air encore plus craquant que d'habitude, et ma chère Sakura elle a changé d'habit, j'adore son nouveau look, elle est trop mignonne comme ça, encore plus qu'avant. J'oublie totalement la nouvelle apparence de Sakura, quand je vois Sasuke sourire… Je sens mon cœur battre plus vite, et je regarde ailleurs…

En plus Sasuke ne se moque même pas de moi, malgré toutes les bourdes que je fais, en fait il me regarde plutôt avec des yeux un peu bizarre, j'ai super chaud quand il me dévisage comme ça, mais je fais style de rien, pourtant qu'est ce que j'aimerais lui rendre son regard. Je me demande ce qu'il leur arrive à tous les deux, Sakura change de style, et Sasuke m'observe comme s'il allait me sauter dessus… Cette atmosphère étrange me rend super mal à l'aise…

Chaque seconde je m'impatiente un peu plus, mes ramen attendez moi, mes amis deviennent fous.

Et enfin, enfin Sakura prononce cette phrase tant attendu qui signifie que je vais pouvoir courir chez Ichikaru déguster mes bons petits ramen…

- Sasuke-kun… On pourrait sortir ensemble aujourd'hui

Youpi, sa y'est, maintenant Sasuke va refuser, je vais lui proposer moi-même mon rendez-vous journalier, elle va refuser, et les ramen seront à moi…

- Ok !

Mais attendez, c'était pas du tout prévu ça, qu'est ce qu'elle fout l'autatrice là, c'était pas écrit dans le scénario ça ? Si ? Pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant… J'ai peut-être mal entendu, mais oui bien sur c'est ça…

- J'ai rêvé ou tu m'as dit ok ?

Oui voilà c'est ça Sakura, nous avons rêvé tous les deux, impossible qu'il ait dit « ok », impossible… S'il l'a fait ça signifierait qu'il commence à t'aimer, et s'il commence à t'aimer, je n'aurai plus aucune chance avec aucun de vous deux…

- Oui Sakura…

J'ai sûrement encore mal entendu, impossible, impossible… Mais voilà que Sakura lui choppe le bras et l'emmène autre part, je sais pas où… Je reste quelques secondes plantées là, ça ne se peut pas, je dois être en plein cauchemar… Finalement les ramen attendront plus longtemps, je vais savoir ce qu'il se trame entre ces deux là…

Elle l'a conduit dans pleins de magasins de Konoha, je me demande bien pourquoi, en tout cas, ça ne signifie rien du tout, pour l'instant il se promène juste, oui c'est ça… Ils ont bien le droit de se promener… Tiens ils se sont arrêtés, et il parle, qu'est ce qu'ils disent ? Je n'entends rien du tout… Bah c'est sûrement rien d'intéressant, Sasuke doit juste être entrain de lui dire qu'il en a marre, qu'il s'est lassé et qu'il rentre chez lui SEUL… Oui c'est ça, c'est sûrement ce qu'ils se racontent… Mais dans ce cas pourquoi il lui prend la main ? Les revoilà qui bougent, où vont-ils ? Je recommence à les suivre… Sakura se colle tout contre Sasuke, mon cœur se brise… Pourquoi je ne suis pas à la place de Sakura ? Ou alors de Sasuke ? Non j'ai toujours pas fait mon choix ! Finalement on arrive sur la colline des Hokage. Le brun s'assoit au bord du précipice, et Sakura se met à côté de lui, moi je suis caché derrière un buisson pas trop loin de manière à entendre ce qu'ils se disent. Sakura pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke… Cette ambiance ressemble beaucoup trop à un truc glamour, il va se passer quelque chose j'en suis sûr.

- Sasuke-kun, je suis si bien près de toi… Tu sais je t'aime

Bah finalement je l'aimais pas tant que ça de toute façon, c'est plus une amie…Il reste Sasuke, mais… D'abord pourquoi est ce que je choisis comme ça moi ? Si j'écoutais un peu mon cœur, il pourrait peut-être m'aider… Cœur dit moi qui j'aime véritablement ?

Ah ! Non ! Sakura vient d'embrasser Sasuke, sur la joue seulement, mais aaaahh, pourquoi, pourquoi je peux pas être à la place de Sakura… Ou de Sasuke… Non là cœur tu ne m'aides franchement pas… Décide toi, bordel !

- bien sur Sakuuuuraaaaaa… beurk dégage !

Oh ! Sasuke n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier… Alors il ne l'aime pas finalement, alors j'ai peut-être encore une chance avec lui, alors peut-être que mon cœur la choisis lui, oui mais Sakura si elle se fait rejeter aura besoin de quelqu'un pour la consoler…Bon sang, mais qui choisir ? Qui choisir ?

- Désolé, Sakura, ahaha, tu m'as surpris sur le coup...

Le voilà qui s'excuse, on aura tout vu, tout entendu… Pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal qu'il s'excuse à elle et pas à moi ? Pourquoi c'est pas moi qui suis assis à côté de lui à cet instant au lieu de cette fille aux cheveux roses qui n'arrêtent pas de la coller tout le temps ? Pourquoi il a l'air de la préférer à moi ? Euh… Pourquoi je parle comme ça de Sakura moi ? Je me sens tout à coup super jaloux d'elle… Ok ! Alors ça serait Sasuke que je préfère ? Mais ils vont s'embrasser là ? Je rêve, impossible, non ils ne peuvent pas s'embrasser, pas au moment où je suis entrain de comprendre pour qui va la préférence, j'ai envie de hurler « stop »… Mais rien ne sort, je me contente juste de me mettre debout d'un coup, deux brèves larmes coulant de mes yeux, je n'ai pas pu les retenir… Sasuke me voit et repousse Sakura… C'est ça, il a honte de l'embrasser devant moi, mais c'est bon j'ai compris, je n'ai plus aucune chance avec aucun des deux… alors je vais aller me consoler dans un bol de ramen… Sakura se retourne et quand elle voit qui l'a dérangé au moment fatal, elle me lance un regard qui tuerait une deuxième fois un mort :

- Naruto ?

Je m'empresse de m'excuser, même si c'est pas français (on doit dire excuse moi, comme dirait ma prof d'allemand de collège, pi en même temps quelle importance ? Naruto est japonais non ?) en souriant, mais un sourire qui me fait mal…

- Aha, désolé vous deux, je voulais pas vous déranger, continuez sans moi, bye bye…

Et je pars en courant, après tout ils sont mes amis, je devrais être heureux qu'ils soient ensembles, ouais c'est ça, je suis heureux pour eux… Et puis je vais me réconforter avec du ramen, ça ira mieux… Finalement je n'avais peut-être aucune préférence…

- Naruto, attennnnnnd !

Ou peut-être que si, car en entendant la voix du brun mon cœur se serre encore plus dans ma poitrine et je cours plus vite…

A suivre…

Sakura: pff Naruto tu gonfles vraiment, Sasuke allait m'embrasser…

Naruto: oh c'est bon hein! Moi je veux pas que tu l'embrasses d'abord

Sasuke: merciiiiii Naruto tu m'as sauvé la vie, merci merci merci…

Sakura: c'est trop injuste…

L'autatrice: qu'est ce que tu veux y faire, y a pleins de choses injustes dans la vie en tout cas pas les rewiews de mes lecteurs (merci pour ceux que j'ai reçu, chaque fois je suis vraiment contente)


	3. Et je te cours après

**Titre :** Comment j'ai tué Sakura

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** un jour prochain ils m'appartiendront… Mais pour l'instant, c'est pas le cas…

**Résumé : **de ce chapitre : Sasuke cours, Sakura est planté et prend racine, Naruto cours

**Genre :** truc totalement débile ! POV Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto ! Assez OOC à mon avis…

**Couple : **vous verrez bien… Mais bon ceux qui me connaissent vont tout de suite deviner…

**Note :** tout ce qui est entre parenthèse : c'est mes petits commentaires. Quelques spoils… Sinon désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai toujours eut un problème avec ça !

* * *

Je cours toujours après Naruto qui s'enfonce dans la forêt de Konoha…

Tout ça c'est la faute à l'autre greluche aux cheveux roses. J'aurais dû la pousser sans lui accorder un baiser… Enfin finalement heureusement que je l'ai pas fait, sinon Naruto l'aurait vu et ne m'aurait jamais pardonné…

Bon j'en ai marre là de lui cavaler après, je passe à la vitesse supérieur et le rattrape facilement, je lui prend le bras pour l'arrêter :

- Putain, Naruto, tu vas attendre !

Il remue son bras pour me faire lâcher prise, mais je resserre mon étreinte :

- Lâche moi !

- Non !

Maintenant que je le tiens, je vais pas le laisser s'enfuir à nouveau, je lui prend l'autre main et le bloque contre l'arbre derrière… Finalement c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée là, il est beaucoup beaucoup trop proche de moi… Je devrais pas penser ça, mais qu'est ce que j'ai envie de l'embrasser… Non, non, il ne faut pas, il faut que je me reprenne :

- Lâche moi !

- Il faut qu'on parle

- Y a rien à dire, retourne voir Sakura-chan, elle doit t'attendre avec impatience ! Je suis content pour vous… Soyez heureux…

Non mais n'importe quoi, comment je pourrais être heureux avec une furie comme elle… Je baisse la tête et soupire, quel idiot !

- Je n'aime pas Sakura !

Il se met à rire tristement et aussi avec beaucoup d'ironie dans la voix. Pourtant je ne lui ai dit que la vérité… Enfin normal qu'il ait des soupçons vu qu'il a assisté à une scène compromettante… Mais quand même, comment peut-il croire que j'aime cette espèce de chose rose ?

- Naruto, écoute, je sais que tu aimes Sakura, je te la laisse…

Il rigole de plus belle, et moi je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de dire… Bien sûr que je lui laisse Sakura, néanmoins je ne veux pas qu'il soit avec elle quand même. Mais comment lui expliquer que c'est lui que j'aime ? Pour me prendre un râteau monumental, tellement grandiose qu'on pourrait l'écrire dans le livre des records j'en suis sûr, c'est même pas la peine…

- C'est bon Sasuke, je vous ai vu, te fous pas de ma gueule s'il te plaît, et lâche moi…

Je relève les yeux vers lui et les plante bien malgré moi dans son magnifique regard bleu. Comment je pourrais aimer une poule rose, alors qu'à cet instant j'ai le droit à la plus belle vue du monde… Je suis comme hypnotisé, j'ai même du mal à penser, Naruto comme je t'aime… Et toi tu voudrais me coller avec une harpie, une folle au grand front ? D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu lui trouves à cette espèce de… De… Je commence à manquer de vocabulaire pour parler d'elle. Comme j'ai envie de t'embrasser, quand on est si proche l'un de l'autre, mais je ne peux pas, ça m'est interdit…

- Tu n'aurais pas du voir ça…

- Bah c'est fait !

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'embrasse

- T'avais pas trop l'air de dire non !

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien

- Ya vraiment pas grand-chose à comprendre après ce que j'ai vu… Maintenant fiche moi la paix !

- NAN !

Oups, je suis entrain de perdre patience, après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il ne comprend pas, comment lui expliquer tout ça sans lui dire que c'est lui que j'aime et que j'essayais de me débarrasser de Sakura. Si je lui dis ça il va me détester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. De toute façon ça ne changerait rien, puisque c'est Sakura qu'il aime alors… Oh non ! Voilà que des larmes coulent de ses si jolis yeux, ne pleure pas mon blond, je suis désolé, je voudrais pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler, mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux rien faire… Juste le lâcher à complet contre cœur.

- Désolé, Naruto…

- C'est bon, je m'en fout, soit heureux avec Sakura, bye !

Le voilà qu'il recommence avec tes « soit heureux avec Sakura », comment être heureux loin de la personne qu'on aime et collé avec de la UHU spéciale rose. Mais je ne répond rien et je le regarde partir, je le regarde s'éloigné loin de moi, si loin, trop loin… Soudain mon corps ne m'obéit plus, et je re-cours bien malgré moi derrière lui, le rattrape, lui prend le bras, le retourne et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Bon sang, qu'est ce que je fous, faut que je reprenne le dessus… Mais trop tard maintenant, et si je racontais que j'ai dérapé ? Glissé ? Pas fait exprès du tout ? En fait je n'ai pas le temps de me reculer ni de trouver une excuse, je me reçois un coup de poing dans le visage. Aieuh ! Je me frotte la joue et regarde le petit blond qui a un air ahuri et aussi assez coléreux :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Profite pas de la situation connard ! Retourne voir ta copine, dégage !

Naruto quand comprendras tu que c'est toi que j'aime, toi, personne d'autre, et encore moins bonbon rose. Mais je ne dis rien, je baisse la tête, et le laisse partir à nouveau.

Quelques heures plus tard je suis assis sur mon lit avec un énorme bout de glace sur la joue, c'est qu'il a frappé fort… Finalement tuer Sakura, c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. En y réfléchissant bien, Naruto ne me pardonnerait jamais même si ça s'apparentait à un accident… Je le vois déjà avec sa petite gueule d'amour me crier dessus « imbécile, pourquoi tu l'as laissé glisser ? ». Je passe mes doigts sur mes lèvres, je lui ai quand même volé un baiser, je me demande bien ce qu'il pense de tout ça… Il doit juste se dire que je me suis moqué de lui… Surtout après m'avoir vu me faire presque embrassé par la femme qu'il aime…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sasuke est partit courir après Naruto, et moi je reste plantée là en espérant le voir revenir et pouvoir enfin l'embrasser… Mais il ne revient pas.

Tout ça c'est la faute à l'espèce d'idiot blond, s'il n'avait pas été là, moi et Sasuke-kun on se serait déjà embrassé.

Bon j'en ai marre d'être planté là, je vais rentrer, ça sert à rien de rester ici, il ne me rejoindra pas de toute façon. Je me demande pourquoi il s'est mis à courir après Naruto comme ça, bah peut-être qu'il se sent coupable car il sait que le blond m'aime, il voulait juste mettre les choses au clair… Demain on pourra sûrement reprendre où on en était.

Quelques heures plus tard je suis couché sur mon lit et je regarde le plafond en pensant à toutes sortes de choses différentes : comme par exemple à Sasuke-kun qui me prend dans ses bras, à Sasuke-kun qui me sourit, à Sasuke-kun qui m'embrasse, à Sasuke-kun et moi ensemble… AHAHAHAHAH…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sasuke me cours toujours après, et moi bah je m'enfuis toujours, et au lieu de me diriger vers mes petits ramen, je m'enfonce dans la forêt de Konoha, j'ignore bien pourquoi, mais c'est écrit comme ça dans le scénario, alors moi j'obéis.

Tout ça c'est de la faute… A qui d'abord ? Si mes deux amis s'aiment, et bien ce n'est de la faute à personne. Je n'y peux rien, je ne peux rien faire contre ça.

Bon j'en ai marre, est ce qu'il va cesser de me courir après ? Eh ! Pourquoi tout à coup il va plus vite ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il arrive à me rattraper… Oh non il m'a choppé par le bras, ce contact me fait frissonner.

- Putain, Naruto, tu vas attendre !

Non, pourquoi j'attendrais d'abord ? Bah maintenant j'ai pu trop le choix, vu qu'il me retient. Je remue le bras pour le faire lâcher prise, mais c'est qu'il sert plus fort…

- Lâche moi !

- Non !

Mais pourquoi donc ? Il avait pas plus intéressant à faire y a cinq minutes ? Comme embrassé Sakura ? Il me prend l'autre main et me bloque contre l'arbre derrière moi. Euh… Il est vachement proche là, mon cœur se met à battre la chamade, est ce qu'il pourrait pas juste reculé ? Ou m'embrasser pourquoi pas ? Non il ne faut pas que je pense à l'impossible… Et même s'il le faisait se serait certainement pour se moquer un peu plus de moi…

- Lâche moi !

Je suis vachement varié… Deux fois en même pas une minute que je dis la même chose, il faudrait peut-être que j'innove.

- Il faut qu'on parle

Pas envie…

- Y a rien à dire, retourne voir Sakura-chan, elle doit t'attendre avec impatience ! Je suis content pour vous… Soyez heureux…

C'est ça soyez heureux sans moi. Après tout je suis le crétin de l'équipe non ? Sakura est tout le temps entrain de me le rappeler et toi aussi d'ailleurs en te moquant de moi. Il baisse la tête et tout en soupirant me dit :

- Je n'aime pas Sakura !

C'est plus fort que moi, je me mets à rire. Il se fout de moi en plus. Je viens de les suivre toute une journée : tout d'abord il a accepté son rendez vous, ensuite il l'a prit par la main, et puis après il l'a emmené dans un lieu super romantique, finalement ils ont faillis s'embrasser, et après il me dit ça, qui le croirait ?

- Naruto, écoute, je sais que tu aimes Sakura, je te la laisse…

Je ris de plus belle, elle est encore meilleure celle là, Sasuke j'ignorais que tu avais tant d'humour. De toute façon je n'en veux plus de Sakura, j'ai finalement fait mon choix et c'est toi, je me suis rendu compte à quel point ça pouvait me faire mal que Sakura essaye de t'embrasser, mais ça tu vas l'ignorer encore très longtemps, de toute façon tu as toi aussi fait ton choix, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tout à coup tu me laisserais Sakura…

- C'est bon Sasuke, je vous ai vu, te fous pas de ma gueule s'il te plaît, et lâche moi…

Il relève les yeux vers moi, et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête quand nos regards se croisent. Qu'est ce qu'il est beau. Je voudrais pouvoir toujours rester dans ses yeux, pouvoir toujours le regarder, mais de toute façon c'est impossible alors il vaut mieux pas que j'y pense trop.

- Tu n'aurais pas du voir ça…

- Bah c'est fait !

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'embrasse

Mais bien sûr, et c'est Pakkun et Akamaru qui mettent les ramen dans les boites de ramen.

- T'avais pas trop l'air de dire non !

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien

Ah non ? Vraiment ?

- Ya vraiment pas grand-chose à comprendre après ce que j'ai vu… Maintenant fiche moi la paix !

- NAN !

Voilà qu'il se met à me crier dessus. Cependant ça me calme direct, et je me tais. Il me dit que je ne comprends rien, mais alors pourquoi est ce qu'il ne m'explique pas, depuis tout à l'heure il me dit qu'il n'aime pas Sakura, pourtant j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu non ? Comment veut-il que je le croie ou que je comprenne… Et puis de toute façon qu'est ce que ça changerait, il ne pourrait pas saisir lui que mon cœur l'a choisis. Que je pensais aimer Sakura, que je me suis trompé, que je viens juste de le comprendre, mais que de toute façon il est trop tard et sûrement qu'il a toujours été trop tard. Je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler, bien malgré moi. Alors il me lâche enfin, je laisse mes bras retomber.

- Désolé, Naruto…

C'est pas grave, vous êtes mes amis, je peux comprendre après tout… Il faut quand même noter que Sasuke viens de s'excuser (deux fois dans la même journée ) alors…

- C'est bon, je m'en fout, soit heureux avec Sakura, bye !

Et je m'éloigne, pour cette fois-ci reprendre pour de vrai le chemin de Konoha, direction Ichikaru, le ramen est un remède efficace contre les chagrins d'amour (un chagrin d'amour c'est de l'amour sans amour, et l'amour sans amour ce n'est plus de l'amour… Euh… Désolé j'ai dérivé…). Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire 100 mètres que Sasuke me rattrape à nouveau, me reprend le bras, décidément qu'est ce qu'il veut, il me retourne et…

Pourquoi est ce qu'il fait ça ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'embrasse ? Il veut encore plus me faire souffrir ou quoi ? Alors au lieu de m'abandonner au baiser je lui donne un coup de poing. Il se recule, se frotte la joue et me regarde, peut-être qu'il a quelque chose à me dire mais je ne le laisse pas parler :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? profite pas de la situation connard ! Retourne voir ta copine, dégage !

Comme si de savoir qu'il aime Sakura ne me suffisait pas, il faut encore en plus qu'il en rajoute une couche et m'embrasse, ça doit bien l'amuser de me faire souffrir…

Quelques heures plus tard après mon trente millièmes bols de ramen ça va un peu mieux. Maintenant je vais aller me coucher, et demain je serai sûrement en pleine forme. Je vais oublier toute cette histoire, et je vais tracer un trait sur ma vie amoureuse. De toute façon tant que j'ai mes petits ramen, je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose. Mais malgré moi je passe mes doigts sur mes lèvres, c'était la deuxième fois. La première fois n'avait pas été terrible, c'était plutôt un accident. Et la deuxième fois était complètement loupée parce que ce connard s'est moqué de moi. Mais c'était quand même bien, ses lèvres étaient si douces et chaudes… Bon il ne faut plus que j'y pense maintenant… Peut-être que je vais reprendre un autre bol de ramen avant de m'en aller…

A suivre…

Sakura : eh ! J'apparais presque pas, c'est nul pff… Puis d'abord pourquoi Sasuke embrasse Naruto hein ?

Sasuke : j'ai glissé !

Naruto : même pas vrai, t'as pas pu résister à ma merveilleuse et magnifique bouille d'amour !

Sasuke : aussi…

Sakura : j'en ai marre bouhouhouhou

L'autatrice tapotant le dos de Sakura : allons, allons, du calme… Un petit rewiew pour consoler la pauvre Sakura ? Ou juste parce que j'adore vos petits rewiews


	4. recettes

**Titre :** Comment j'ai tué Sakura

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** un jour prochain ils m'appartiendront… Mais pour l'instant, c'est pas le cas…

**Résumé : **de ce chapitre : Sasuke commence à vraiment s'énerver, Sakura est niaiseuse, Naruto est idiot !

**Genre :** truc totalement débile ! POV Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto ! Assez OOC à mon avis…

**Couple : **Bouahahahaha

**Note :** tout ce qui est entre parenthèse : c'est mes petits commentaires. Quelques spoils… Sinon désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai toujours eut un problème avec ça !

* * *

Recette pour une bonne journée bien pourrie selon moi : Uchiwa Sasuke

Prenez tout d'abord une folle furieuse aux cheveux d'une étrange couleur rose, avec un front plus grand que la moyenne, des habits affreux, et une voix tout à fait indescriptible mais très soûlante, arrangez vous pour qu'elle vous aime et vous colle, et qu'en plus elle soit aujourd'hui persuadé que c'est réciproque et qu'elle vous regarde comme si à tout moment elle allait vous sauter dessus… Ensuite prenez votre meilleur ami, un blond aux yeux bleus un peu crétin, mais super mignon et qui a toujours un sourire en réserve, imaginez que vous soyez très très amoureux de cet ami qui lui craque totalement pour la chose rose énoncé plus tôt… Pour finir imaginez que vous avez failli vous faire embrassé par la greluche au grand front, que le blond ait assisté à toute la scène et qu'ensuite vous l'aillez embrassé lui, agrémenté tout ça d'un bon coup de poing. Mélangez le tout et attendez le lendemain. Vous obtiendrez ma journée.

Je suis arrivé le matin avec une joue un peu plus gonflée que d'habitude, mais cela m'importait peu. Sakura est arrivé peu après. Elle s'est empressée de me coller et de ne plus me lâcher. Mes protestations n'ont eu que pour effet de la coller un peu plus contre moi.

- Ne sois pas timide Sasuke-kun…

Je ne suis pas timide, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, c'est différent. Et j'en ai marre que tu sois toujours après moi. Ensuite vint Naruto, avec une mine plus renfrogné qu'habituellement, je l'ai bien vu son sourire super forcé quand il nous a dit bonjour, et j'ai pu aussi observer le regard meurtrier que lui a jeté Sakura. Il n'a pas cillé, il a juste regardé ailleurs et n'a pas dit un mot de plus de toute la journée. Cas tout à fait exceptionnel chez Naruto. Cas encore plus rare il a fait toutes les missions qu'on nous as donné avec un grand sérieux, ne s'est pas gamellé une seule fois, ne s'est pris aucun coup, ne s'est trompé nulle part. J'en déduis donc qu'il doit vraiment aller mal.

Fin de la journée, Sakura insiste pour que je sorte avec elle.

- Non !

Point. J'ai pas envie, je suis pas d'humeur, et j'ai même plus la motivation de la tuer. De voir mon petit blond dans un état aussi lamentable me rend vraiment triste. Et je ne peux même pas le consoler…

- Si c'est à cause de moi que tu dis non, t'inquiète pas, tu peux dire oui !

Pff ! Naruto, ce n'est en rien à cause de toi. C'est juste que je ne supporte plus cette hystérique.

- Naruto, c'est de ta faute si hier on a été dérangé !

D'où cette pé…(tasse ?)…tasse (hourra !) accuse Naruto, je vais la massacrer.

- Oui, je sais, je suis désolé, je ne vous suivrai pas aujourd'hui…

Et voilà, il s'excuse. Il se sent coupable maintenant, à cause de cette égoïste de fille.

- T'as plutôt intérêt, crétin !

C'est quelle en rajoute une couche en plus.

- T'inquiète pas ! Salut, amusez vous bien !

C'est ça, elle va s'amuser toute seule.

- On y va Sasuke-kun ?

- J'ai dit NON !

Naruto qui était prêt à s'en aller ne bouge plus :

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Naruto a dit qu'il ne nous suivrait pas !

- Je m'en fous de ce que Naruto a dit, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi !

- Pour… Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de Naruto c'est ça ? C'est parce que tu ne veux pas te sentir coupable vis-à-vis de lui, mais je ne l'aime pas, il faut bien qu'il le comprenne un jour que c'est toi que j'aime.

Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve, tout chez elle m'énerve. Déjà elle accuse Naruto qui n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, ensuite elle parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas à côté d'elle… Pourquoi elle ne lui dit pas « je ne T'aime pas, il faut bien que TU le comprennes » ?

Pourquoi mon blond aime une fille comme elle qui ne songe qu'à me plaire, et qui ne se préoccupe pas des sentiments des autres ?

- Laisse Naruto en dehors de ça tu veux ?

- Et pourquoi donc ? Après tout c'est vrai, si c'est ma faute elle a bien le droit de le dire ! Je suis l'espèce de crétin qui vous met des bâtons dans les roues, sort avec elle Sasuke, t'occupe pas de moi.

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il prend sa défense ?

- Tout a fait Naruto, maintenant tu peux t'en aller !

Ca c'est le truc en trop. Une claque retentit, c'est ma main qui vient d'atteindre la joue de Sakura. Et maintenant Naruto me fusille du regard, ah non, je ne veux pas me recevoir un nouveau coup de poing, je bloque ses coups :

- Pourquoi tu frappes Sakura, salop ! T'es vraiment une enflure !

- Et elle alors ? T'as vu comme elle te parle ?

- Elle a raison, c'est tout !

Mais non qu'elle a pas raison, elle a tort. Elle décide de mes sentiments pour elle comme ça, elle s'en prend à Naruto, comment pourrait-elle avoir raison ?

- Pourquoi tu l'as fait souffrir d'abord ? Tu acceptes un rendez vous hier et aujourd'hui tu veux plus, t'es vraiment une ordure ! Je te déteste Sasuke !

Non, impossible, j'ai mal entendu… Il n'a certainement pas dit ça… Et là il n'est sûrement pas entrain de s'en aller en courant. Il n'a pas pu dire qu'il me déteste…

- Sasuke-kun ?

Et c'est qu'elle insiste celle là, pourquoi est ce que je ne l'ai pas balancé de la colline hier déjà ? …

En fait peut-être que Naruto a raison, je ne suis qu'une ordure, je voulais me débarrasser de Sakura sans même essayer de lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle je ne l'aime pas, sans même essayer de dire mon amour pour le petit blond… Mais c'est pas ma faute aussi, l'harpie rose m'a poussé à penser comme ça à toujours être derrière moi comme un poussin.

- Dégage Sakura ! Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aimerai jamais ! Surtout pas quand tu parles comme ça à Naruto…

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, tu lui parles comme ça tous les jours toi !

Et mince, elle a raison sur ce coup là… Je suis toujours super froid et distant envers Naruto et je me moque sans cesse de lui, après tout en quoi est ce si différent de Sakura… Voilà que je me dégoûte moi-même… Je sens que tout ça va se terminer en drame mélotragique : Naruto se tue en mangeant un ramen de travers, je me suicide de tristesse et Sakura épouse mon frangin car trouve qu'il me ressemble. Il faut que je me reprenne, je vais prouver à Naruto que je peux changer et je vais lui montrer que je l'aime… Mais pour l'instant il faut que je m'occupe de la poulette rose

- Bon Sakura… Ecoute moi bien… Ouvre tes oreilles et fait marcher ta cervelle : si j'ai accepté un rendez-vous avec toi c'est parce que j'espérais te pousser du haut de Konoha pour être débarrasser de toi, et maintenant pose toi la question pourquoi ?

Je la laisse faire le poisson quelques secondes, le temps que ça monte bien au cerveau…

- Euh… Je ne sais pas !

- Parce que tu es collante et insupportable ! Voilà pourquoi…

Elle semble reprendre du poil de la bête quand je lui dis ça :

- Est-ce une raison suffisante pour me tuer ?

- C'est vrai qu'il y a une autre raison… Tu étais sur mon chemin…

- Sur ton chemin ?

- Demande toi bien qui ne regarde que toi, va…

- Na…Naruto…

- Maintenant réfléchis à tout ça…

Elle semble comprendre, oh lala elle devient blanche tout à coup… C'est possible d'être aussi blanche ? Peut-être qu'elle est entrain de faire une syncope ? Bah… Je vais la laisser mijoter, moi j'ai un blond à aller voir…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Recette pour une journée formidable selon moi : Haruno Sakura

Prenez tout d'abord un beau brun ténébreux et mystérieux, ultra mignon et craquant, le genre de personne qui fait tomber toutes les filles… Ensuite faites en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux de vous, par on ne sait quel miracle, mais peu importe… Puis imaginez que vous aillez failli l'embrasser, bien que la meilleure scène soit gâché par un idiot blond, mais que par chance tout ne soit pas perdu puisque le lendemain vous pourrez reprendre où vous en êtes… Agrémentez tout ça d'une nouvelle super tenue, de beaucoup d'amour… Mélangez le tout et attendez le lendemain. Vous obtiendrez ma journée (du moins le début).

Quand je suis arrivé le matin, comme d'habitude après Sasuke-kun, qui avait la joue un peu enflée, je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, je me suis empressée de me mettre contre lui, tellement heureuse de le retrouver et bien décidé à ne plus le lâcher. Il eut quelques protestations, mais c'est sûrement parce qu'il est gêné :

- Ne sois pas timide Sasuke-kun…

Voilà qui est fait, à partir de là il ne me repousse plus. Arrive Naruto, ce gros crétin. Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, mais je m'en moque bien, quand il nous dit bonjour je lui lance un regard meurtrier pour lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas oublié qu'il a tout gâché hier. Il a l'air de saisir puisqu'il regarde ailleurs, aha moi Sakura je sais comment y faire avec les hommes. Toutes la journée je n'ai eu d'yeux que pour Sasuke, encore plus que d'habitude. Je ne me suis même pas occupé de Naruto quand il a fait… quand il a fait… Tiens d'ailleurs bizarre, il n'a fait aucune erreur aujourd'hui, il s'est comporté plus sérieusement que d'habitude… Bah ! Après tout c'est pas plus mal, ça m'évite de lui crier après pour qu'il agisse plus intelligemment. Ah ! Mon petit Sasuke il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse…

Fin de la journée, j'insiste pour que Sasuke sorte avec moi, pour reprendre où on en était hier…

- Non !

Pourquoi est ce qu'il a dit non ? Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Hier il avait plutôt l'air content de sortir avec moi, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

- Si c'est à cause de moi que tu dis non, t'inquiète pas, tu peux dire oui !

Mais oui bien sûr, c'est sûrement à cause de lui, Sasuke se sent peut-être coupable car il sait que Naruto m'aime. Rah si seulement il n'était pas intervenu hier, rien ne se serait passé comme ça et aujourd'hui Sasuke voudrait sûrement ressortir avec moi :

- Naruto, c'est de ta faute si hier on a été dérangé !

Il fallait bien que je lui fasse la remarque !

- Oui, je sais, je suis désolé, je ne vous suivrai pas aujourd'hui…

Tant mieux !

- T'as plutôt intérêt, crétin !

J'en rajoute une couche pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas intérêt à venir nous déranger aujourd'hui.

- T'inquiète pas ! Salut, amusez vous bien !

Ah ! Il part… On va pouvoir être enfin seul avec Sasuke chéri.

- On y va Sasuke-kun ?

- J'ai dit NON !

Mais pourquoi ? Oh non ! Naruto qui était prêt à partir à l'air de vouloir rester finalement.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Naruto a dit qu'il ne nous suivrait pas !

- Je m'en fous de ce que Naruto a dit, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi !

Je ne comprends pas vraiment… Il se sent encore coupable alors que le blond a dit que c'était bon ?

- Pour… Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de Naruto c'est ça ? C'est parce que tu ne veux pas te sentir coupable vis-à-vis de lui, mais je ne l'aime pas, il faut bien qu'il le comprenne un jour que c'est toi que j'aime.

C'est vrai, il faut qu'il l'accepte c'est tout. Je ne peux pas forcer mes sentiments, et mes sentiments vont pour Sasuke.

- Laisse Naruto en dehors de ça tu veux ?

Mais…

- Et pourquoi donc ? Après tout c'est vrai, si c'est ma faute elle a bien le droit de le dire ! Je suis l'espèce de crétin qui vous met des bâtons dans les roues, sort avec elle Sasuke, t'occupe pas de moi.

Voilà, Naruto a tout dit !

- Tout a fait Naruto, maintenant tu peux t'en aller !

Et là, je ne comprend plus trop ce qu'il se passe, je me reçois une claque… Par Sasuke-kun. Je passe ma main sur ma joue, et l'interroge du regard… Naruto lui se fâche et lui balance des coups, qui sont bien sûr tout de suite arrêté par Sasuke. Naruto est trop nul, comment il pourrait atteindre Sasuke ? Ah ! Le brun est tellement fort …

- Pourquoi tu frappes Sakura, salop ! T'es vraiment une enflure !

C'est le blond qui prend ma défense. Bah c'est gentil de sa part…

- Et elle alors ? T'as vu comme elle te parle ?

Le brun lui préfère prendre la défense de Naruto… J'ai du louper un épisode, hier il avait pourtant l'air de m'aimer non ?

- Elle a raison, c'est tout !

Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Naruto est un crétin, même Sasuke le dit tout le temps.

- Pourquoi tu l'as fait souffrir d'abord ? Tu acceptes un rendez vous hier et aujourd'hui tu veux plus, t'es vraiment une ordure ! Je te déteste Sasuke !

Sasuke n'est pas une ordure, il ne sait juste sûrement pas comment s'y prendre avec moi aujourd'hui… Mais s'il a accepté un rendez vous hier et qu'on a failli s'embrasser c'est sûrement parce qu'il m'aime (comment elle s'enfonce le doigt dans l'œil elle). Finalement Naruto s'en va en courant.

- Sasuke-kun ?

Il se retourne vers moi, il semble vraiment énervé…

- Dégage Sakura ! Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aimerai jamais ! Surtout pas quand tu parles comme ça à Naruto…

Je ne comprends pas bien… (Il lui en faut du temps)

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, tu lui parles comme ça tous les jours toi !

C'est vrai quoi, il a toujours été super froid avec Naruto et s'est toujours moqué de lui, et moi quand je lui dis quelque chose le voilà qui s'énerve… Je sens que tout cela va se terminer en tragédie mélodramatique : Sasuke fait une crise cardiaque à cause d'une colère un peu trop forte, moi je me suicide de tristesse, et Naruto vis sa vie en se la coulant douce et en mangeant des ramen.

- Bon Sakura… Ecoute moi bien… Ouvre tes oreilles et fait marcher ta cervelle : si j'ai accepté un rendez-vous avec toi c'est parce que j'espérais te pousser du haut de Konoha pour être débarrasser de toi, et maintenant pose toi la question pourquoi ?

Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? Il voulait me tuer ? Mais pourquoi ? Ah ! C'est la question ! Mais moi j'en sais rien, j'étais même à mille lieux d'imaginer qu'en fait il voulait me pousser du haut de Konoha… J'ouvre la bouche et la referme, et la rouvre… Et finalement la referme… et enfin je répond :

- Euh… Je ne sais pas !

- Parce que tu es collante et insupportable ! Voilà pourquoi…

Quoi ? Pourquoi il me dit ça ? Suis-je si collante que ça ? Est-ce bien une raison pour tout à coup avoir envie de me tuer ? Moi tout ce que j'ai fait c'est l'aimer…Oui je l'aime… Peut-être que j'étais un peu collante je l'admet, et aussi des fois insupportable, mais me supprimer pour ces raisons ? Alors que je l'aime…

- Est-ce une raison suffisante pour me tuer ?

- C'est vrai qu'il y a une autre raison… Tu étais sur mon chemin…

- Sur ton chemin ?

Sur son chemin de quoi ? J'ai pas tout compris là…

- Demande toi bien qui ne regarde que toi, va…

Euh… Bah Naruto… Il n'a d'yeux que pour moi. Quel est le rapport avec le fait que j'étais sur son chemin…

- Na…Naruto…

Attendez… Naruto ne regarde que moi…

- Maintenant réfléchis à tout ça…

Et Sasuke me dit que je suis sur son chemin… Est-ce que ça signifierait… Ca voudrait dire que… Il espérait que Naruto le regarde lui et pas moi… Oh… Je crois comprendre… Sasuke n'ajoute rien, il a bien vu que je saisissais, et il s'en va, sûrement à la poursuite du blond…

Moi je crois que je vais aller me pendre du haut d'un arbre ou peut-être avaler je ne sais quel poison comme dans les tragédies… Je devrais peut-être aller voir Ino avant… Ou peut-être pas… En tout cas, je n'arrive pas à croire que moi, j'ai eu moins de succès que l'idiot blond… Qui c'est qui avait parlé de journée formidable ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Recette pour une journée… catastrophique je pense sera le meilleur adjectif pour la décrire… Selon moi : Uzumaki Naruto

Prenez tout d'abord votre meilleur ami, un brun super trop craquant, mais froid et distant, qui se moque de vous tous les jours, mais vous sans comprendre pourquoi vous craquez totalement pour lui… Ensuite prenez une jolie fille aux cheveux roses qui est raide dingue du brun et que vous pensiez aimez plus tôt avant de découvrir que finalement vous préfériez votre meilleur ami, ce dernier d'ailleurs commence à aimer la jeune fille… Imaginez également que vous les surpreniez sur le point de s'embrasser, puis que le brun vous cours après pour s'expliquer, vous racontes n'importe quoi et finit par vous embrassez, sûrement pour se moquer encore de vous… Agrémentez cela d'une indigestion à cause de trop de ramen ingurgités. Mélangez le tout et attendez le lendemain. Vous obtiendrez ma journée.

Je suis arrivé le matin après Sakura et Sasuke, qui étaient déjà collés l'un contre l'autre, j'ai forcé un sourire et leur ai dit bonjour, Sasuke a d'ailleurs gardé une trace de la journée d'hier sur la joue, en effet elle est un peu enflée... Sakura elle m'a fusillé des yeux, alors je me suis contenté de détourner le regard, et je n'ai plus parlé. J'ai fais mes missions sans avoir aucun problème, de toute façon je suis trop déprimé pour m'en préoccuper. Mes deux coéquipiers ont l'air de bien s'amuser ensemble alors je les laisse à leur occupation en essayant de pas trop y penser.

Fin de la journée, Sakura insiste pour que Sasuke sorte avec elle, il va sûrement accepter et j'irai me noyer dans des bols de ramen…

- Non !

Pourquoi est ce qu'il a dit non ? Ah ! J'y suis c'est sûrement parce que je suis encore là, je dois le déranger :

- Si c'est à cause de moi que tu dis non, t'inquiète pas, tu peux dire oui !

Sur quoi Sakura s'empresse de me rappeler que toute cette histoire c'est de ma faute :

- Naruto, c'est de ta faute si hier on a été dérangé !

- Oui, je sais, je suis désolé, je ne vous suivrai pas aujourd'hui…

Voilà… De toute façon je ne tiens pas à les voir à nouveau presque s'embrasser, ou peut-être même cette fois-ci s'embrasser pour de vrai. Ca me ferait trop mal de voir le brun bouche contre bouche avec Sakura… Alors qu'hier il m'embrassait… même si ce n'était sûrement pas sincère…

- T'as plutôt intérêt, crétin !

Mais bien sûr Sakura…

- T'inquiète pas ! Salut, amusez vous bien !

Je commence à partir, parce que j'ai pas envie de les voir gazouiller. Attendez moi mes petits ramen…

- On y va Sasuke-kun ?

- J'ai dit NON !

Je ne pars plus finalement. Pourquoi est ce qu'il dit non ? Il veut faire souffrir Sakura ou quoi ? Mais comment je peux être amoureux d'un gars pareil ?

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Naruto a dit qu'il ne nous suivrait pas !

C'est vrai, alors pourquoi ?

- Je m'en fous de ce que Naruto a dit, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi !

Je ne le comprends plus, peut-être que ça l'amuse de jouer avec les sentiments des gens…

- Pour… Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de Naruto c'est ça ? C'est parce que tu ne veux pas te sentir coupable vis-à-vis de lui, mais je ne l'aime pas, il faut bien qu'il le comprenne un jour que c'est toi que j'aime.

Je sais c'est bon j'ai compris ! Et puis toute façon Sakura, ce n'est plus toi que j'aime, c'est le brun que tu convoites qui m'intéresse, mais j'ai bien reçu qu'avec lui non plus ce ne serait pas réciproque, et puis toute façon il a l'air d'aimer voir les gens souffrir, alors j'arriverai sûrement à m'en passer…

- Laisse Naruto en dehors de ça tu veux ?

Je rêve où il prend ma défense ? Il n'a franchement aucune raison de faire ça…

- Et pourquoi donc ? Après tout c'est vrai, si c'est ma faute elle a bien le droit de le dire ! Je suis l'espèce de crétin qui vous met des bâtons dans les roues, sort avec elle Sasuke, t'occupe pas de moi.

Voilà, ce qui est dit est dit. J'ai l'impression d'avoir parlé comme un dépressif suicidaire au bord du gouffre…

- Tout a fait Naruto, maintenant tu peux t'en aller !

C'est bien ce que je comptais faire… Enfin sauf si Sasuke tout à coup n'avait pas frappé Sakura… Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il va pas bien ? Frapper une fille ? Et en plus Sakura… Je vais lui montrer moi, je m'approche pour lui donner des coups qu'il arrête :

- Pourquoi tu frappes Sakura, salop ! T'es vraiment une enflure !

- Et elle alors ? T'as vu comme elle te parle ?

Je rigole intérieurement, il essaye de me défendre alors que lui tous les jours il me traite d'usuratonkachi, d'idiot, d'imbécile, de baka, de dobe et j'en passe, tout en se moquant de moi.

- Elle a raison, c'est tout !

J'abandonne l'idée de le frapper, à la place je lui jette :

- Pourquoi tu l'as fait souffrir d'abord ? Tu acceptes un rendez vous hier et aujourd'hui tu veux plus, t'es vraiment une ordure ! Je te déteste Sasuke !

Puis je m'enfuis en courant. Non Sasuke je ne te déteste pas, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… Mais je ne te comprends pas… Pourquoi tout à coup prends tu ma défense, pourquoi refuses-tu le rendez vous de Sakura, pourquoi est ce que tu m'as embrassé ?  
D'ailleurs pourquoi suis-je amoureux de toi, toi qui a l'air de t'amuser avec les sentiments des gens ? Je vais oublier tout ça en mangeant des ramen… Je sens que tout ça va se terminer en romance méloromantique : Sakura épouse Sasuke qui épouse Sakura (logique hein !) ils ont tout pleins de gosses et moi je me retrouve seul avec mes ramen. Comme je ne regarde pas où je vais, je me cogne dans quelqu'un avant d'arriver chez Ichikaru.

- Naruto, fais attention !

Je reconnais tout de suite Iruka sensei, je force un sourire, mais n'y arrive pas vraiment, à la place je fond en larme et me jette sur lui en pleurant.

- Euh… Naruto qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Je ne réponds rien, je me contente de pleurer… Finalement il me propose d'aller manger des ramen avec lui, je ne refuse pas. Après mon quatrième bol, il sent son porte monnaie s'alléger petit à petit alors il demande :

- Alors Naruto, raconte moi tout…

Est-ce que je dois vraiment tout lui raconter ? Oui, je pense :

- C'est Sasuke, on dirait qu'il s'amuse à faire souffrir les gens, hier il accepte un rendez vous avec Sakura, ils ont failli s'embrasser, mais j'ai tout gâché parce que je suis sorti du buisson à ce moment là et il m'a vu, alors il m'a couru après et il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas Sakura et qu'il me la laissait si je voulais, et puis après il m'a embrassé, je suis sûr que c'était pour se moquer de moi, et puis aujourd'hui il a refusé le rendez vous de Sakura et il a pris ma défense quand elle a dit que tout ça c'était ma faute, et il l'a même frappé, je ne comprends pas du tout…

- Euh… Naruto, je n'ai pas tout compris à ton histoire… Mais tu me dis que Sasuke t'as embrassé, qu'il a prit ta défense auprès de Sakura et qu'il t'a dit ne pas l'aimer

- Oui oui…

- Aha ! C'est bien étrange ça, surtout venant de lui

- Oui oui

- Naruto…

- Oui oui

- Je crois que j'ai compris

- Ah bon ?

- Oui

- Alors Iruka sensei c'est quoi son problème ?

- Et bien… Et bien je pense que c'est à lui de te le dire…

C'est à lui de me le dire ? C'est à lui de me dire quoi ? Pourquoi tout à coup il pète un plomb complet ? Pourquoi il va embrasser Sakura et que tout à coup c'est moi qu'il embrasse, et pourquoi il refuse son rendez vous alors qu'il avait l'air d'être super heureux avec elle hier ? Moi je ne comprends rien du tout, mais si Iruka sensei me dit que c'est à Sasuke de me le dire, j'irai lui demander des explications demain… En attendant je remercie Iruka sensei et recommande un bol de ramen, ce qui lui fait poussé un cri en regardant son porte monnaie déjà presque vide…

A suivre…

Sakura qui pleurniche comme d'hab : moiiiin c'est trop cruel, vraiment :'(

Sasuke : hmf

Naruto : hmf aussi tiens !

L'autatrice : bon bah, un épisode plus tôt que prévu : on dit merci aux conn¤¤¤s d'étudiants qui ont bloqués la fac et les cours… Dans un sens c'est bien je peux vous mettre tout de suite cette épisode, dans un autre si je loupe mes exams à cause d'eux ça va ch¤¤¤


	5. je dois t'avouer que

**Titre :** Comment j'ai tué Sakura

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** un jour prochain ils m'appartiendront… Mais pour l'instant, c'est pas le cas…

**Résumé : **de ce chapitre : Sasuke va-t-il enfin avouer quelque chose ? Sakura va-t-elle tout raconter à Ino ? Naruto aimera-t-il autre chose que les ramens ?

**Genre :** truc totalement débile ! POV Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto ! Assez OOC à mon avis…

**Couple : **va lire mon profil tu comprendras tout de suite, si tu n'as toujours pas compris…

**Note :** tout ce qui est entre parenthèse : c'est mes petits commentaires. Quelques spoils… Sinon désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai toujours eut un problème avec ça !

* * *

Après être passé chez le petit blond et n'avoir rien trouvé qu'une porcherie, je déduis qu'il est sûrement allé chez Ichikaru manger des ramen… Je me demande bien pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt vu que les ramen sont une des raisons de vivre de Naruto. J'arrive chez Ichikaru même pas essoufflé alors que j'ai couru sans m'arrêter, mais allez comprendre les auteurs…

- Naruto, faut qu'on parle !

Le blond se retourne vers moi la bouche pleine de ramen. Iruka sensei qui se trouve à côté de lui me souris d'une manière assez étrange, je me demande bien pourquoi… Puis il se lève, paye les ramen de Naruto et lance :

- Bon je vous laisse vous deux ! Je suis sûr que vous avez pleins de trucs intéressant à vous dire…

Puis il s'en va avec un air amusé. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? Vous voyez ça par exemple c'est encore un délire d'auteur, vous imaginez sincèrement vous Iruka laisser Naruto entre mes griffes ? Naaaan hein ? Moi non plus !

Bref j'ai plus important à faire que me préoccuper de la bizarrerie d'un ancien professeur ou des délires d'auteurs convulsés. Je m'assois à côté de Naruto sans pour autant oser le regarder. Génial, alors c'est ça le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, un mec qui n'ose même pas regarder les gens en face… Le silence n'est troublé que par le bruit que Naruto fait en mangeant, on peut pas vraiment dire qu'il soit discret…

- T'avais quelque chose à me dire ?

Qu'il me demande la bouche pleine…

- Ouais

- Quoi ?

Par où commencer…

- Je n'aime pas Sakura…

Il soupire. Est-ce que je l'exaspère ? C'est vrai qu'il a dit qu'il me détestait… Ah ! Il me déteste, il me déteste, il me déteste, il me déteste, il me déteste, il me déteste, il me… Je déprime là… Je dois tout faire pour regagner son estime… Je ne peux accepter aucune défaite, même pas celle là, il faut que je me reprenne !

- Sasuke, tu vas bien ? Tu fais une drôle de tête… Tu as faim ? Tu veux un bol de ramen ?

Il a l'air inquiet pour moi… S'il s'inquiète, c'est peut-être qu'il ne me déteste pas… Hourra ! Il ne me déteste pas, il ne me déteste pas, il ne me déteste pas, il ne me… Bon vous avez compris.

- Non ça va !

- Sinon, c'est tout ce que tu avais à dire ?

- Hum

- Vraiment ? Tu n'aimes pas Sakura ? Je ne comprends rien… Pourquoi tu allais l'embrasser alors ? Pourquoi tu as accepté son rendez vous ?

- J'en sais rien… Sakura m'exaspère, et pendant un instant je me suis dit que je devais la jeter du haut de Konoha pour m'en débarrasser, alors j'ai accepté son invitation… Et puis je me suis dit que je pouvais bien lui accorder un baiser puisqu'elle allait mourir…

- Tu voulais tuer Sakura ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait c'est ce qui compte non ?

- Euh… Même dit comme ça…

- C'est bon ! Je sais que j'ai fais une erreur, mais franchement je ne la supportais plus, toujours à piailler « Sasuke-kun », et à me coller… J'ai pété un plomb c'est tout… Et à cause de ça j'ai failli te perdre, alors…

Je ne le regarde toujours pas, je trouve que la table est beaucoup plus intéressante. Je crois que Naruto a arrêté de manger ses ramen car je n'entends plus les bruits de succions désagréables qu'il faisait pour avaler ses nouilles.

- Est-ce vraiment important de ne pas me perdre… Après tout tu dis toujours que je suis un crétin incapable alors…

- Usuratonkachi

- Tiens tu vois…

Et enfin le courage me vient, c'est pas trop tôt, je me retourne alors vers lui et plante mes yeux dans son regard :

- Tu es un crétin parmi les crétins, mais cela n'empêche pas que je ne veux pas te perdre !

Comment décrire sa tête à cet instant ? Tout a fait hilarante… Il a une bouche ouverte comme dans les tex avery si ce n'est pas pire, des yeux écarquillés qui lui sortent presque de la tête. Si je n'étais pas ce que je suis, je crois que j'aurais explosé de rire… Finalement il reprend consistance :

- Ne me traite pas de crétin, crétin !

Il s'arrête un instant puis reprend :

- Bon ok ! Peut-être que tu n'aimes pas Sakura-chan finalement… Mais il y a encore une chose que je voudrais comprendre… En fait… Euh…

Je sais ce qu'il va me demander, pourquoi est ce que je l'ai embrasser… Mais je le laisse continuer, c'est trop amusant de le voir tout bafouillant et avec ses joues rouges il est encore plus mignon que d'habitude… Je me demande par contre ce que je vais bien pouvoir répondre…

- Enfin… Euh… Bon je vais y aller cash ! Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as embrassé ?

J'ai dérapé ? Glissé ? Pas fait exprès du tout ?

- Ca me parait évident… Devine…

Il se gratte la tête et essaye de prendre un air intelligent… Ce qui est totalement raté… Puis soudain il semble avoir une illumination, on pourrait presque entendre un tilt : le peu de neurones qui se baladent dans sa tête vide ont du se rencontrer…

- Attend, me dit pas que tu…

- Si…

- Alors tu…

- Oui

Je ne suis pas sur de ce qui pouvait se trouver derrière le « tu » mais en imaginant bien ça devais être « tu m'aimes ? ».

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Tu es toujours si froid, si distant… Je pensais que la seule personne que tu pouvais aimer c'était toi-même…

- Merci

Il me fait un sourire moqueur… Mon cœur bat plus vite, cet air amusé lui va si bien, qu'est ce qu'il est beau mon petit blond, même s'il n'est pas à moi…

- Tu sais Sasuke…

- Oui je sais, toi tu aimes Sakura, même si je ne vois franchement pas ce que tu lui trouves…

- Elle est mignonne Sakura

Je vois pas où il a pu voir quelque chose de mignon chez Sakura

- De ton point de vue alors…

Il rigole.

- Elle est mignonne, elle est gentille, elle est attentionnée…

- Je vois pas où tu la trouve gentille… ni même attentionnée ! Moi je la trouve collante, soûlante, gluante, détestable… Et puis tu as vu comme elle t'a parlé, j'ai pas trouvé ça très gentille moi…

J'aurais même plutôt dit que c'était une connasse de première mais bon, c'est Naruto…

- Je peux la comprendre…

- Quoi ?

- Bah, c'est juste qu'elle est très amoureuse de toi tu vois, et elle a eut l'impression que je lui mettais des bâtons dans les roues… Elle veut juste que tu la regardes… Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour ça je pense, tu as bien vu elle a changé de tenue. C'est pour ça qu'elle te colle elle veut te faire réagir…

- Je m'en passerais bien moi de son amour…

Ce qui est totalement vrai… Par contre je voudrais bien de l'amour de la part du blond, mais bon vu comme il parle de l'autre pouf, m'étonnerais qu'il m'aime moi, ça m'énerve tiens, je suis jaloux. Elle a quoi de plus que moi cette fille ? Hormis le fait que c'est une fille…

- Tu n'as jamais essayé de lui dire clairement non ? Tu étais juste super froid, super silencieux… Essaye de la comprendre… Et puis comme tu as accepté un rendez vous d'elle, elle a dû vraiment pensé qu'enfin tu t'intéressais un peu à elle…

- Elle aurait dû deviner, en fait tu dis ça parce que tu l'aimes. Peut-être que tu as raison, mais tu l'as défend parce que tu es amoureux, elle a vraiment été méchante tout à l'heure, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu dis peut-être ça parce que tu m'aimes !

Gêné comme jamais je retourne la tête pour observer à nouveau la table. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que les tables d'Ichikaru puissent être aussi belle… Naruto lui rigole…

- Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu es gêné Sasuke !

Je me sens rougir, même si ce n'est pas digne de moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Il a dit que j'étais vraiment mignon, c'est donc qu'il me trouve mignon, c'est trop génial ! Il me trouve mignon, il me trouve mignon, il me trouve… bref…

- Je ne fais que t'expliquer les agissements de Sakura… Quand on aime une personne on ferait n'importe quoi pour lui plaire non ?

Il a raison, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui plaire, j'étais même près à tuer une greluche rose…

- Peut-être… si

- Et puis tu dis que j'aime Sakura-chan, mais c'est faux…

Je me tourne à nouveau vers lui, et me retrouve hypnotisé par ses yeux :

- J'aimais Sakura-chan… Parce qu'elle est mignonne et gentille, et qu'elle est persévérante… Mais on est une équipe de trois… Et j'étais toujours derrière toi, je voulais à tout prix te battre et je le veux toujours… A force de t'observer de loin… C'est bizarre mais… J'ai soudainement pensé que tu étais quelqu'un d'important… Et peu à peu, je crois que j'ai commencé à t'aimer… Alors j'hésitais, toi, Sakura, toi, Sakura… Sakura était toujours à vouloir attirer ton attention et toi tu étais toujours aussi froid et distant avec moi… Alors je n'arrivais pas à choisir, je pensais qu'aucun de vous deux ne m'aimerait jamais, alors que je n'avais pas besoin de faire un choix de toute façon… Mais… Quand je t'ai vu accepter un rendez vous de Sakura, quelque chose en moi s'est déchiré, je ne savais pas si c'était pour elle ou pour toi… Ca a été plus clair quand elle a essayé de t'embrasser, je me suis imaginé… Enfin je me suis imaginé que j'étais à … sa place… J'aurais donné n'importe quoi à cet instant pour être à la place de Sakura… Et après tout s'est enchaîné… Tu m'as embrassé, et je pensais que tu voulais te moquer de moi, et …

Je le regarde ébahit, il s'embrouille de plus en plus dans ce qu'il veut dire, mais j'ai compris c'est bon. Je suis trop surpris pour réagir sur le coup, alors il éprouvait des sentiments pour moi en secret, tout en continuant d'aimer Sakura… Finalement j'ai eu sa préférence… Je pousserais presque un cri de joie, mais à la place je coupe son discours en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes… Ses lèvres tremblent, elles ont un goût épicé, dû au fait que plus tôt il venait de manger des ramen… Je passe doucement ma langue sur sa bouche, il se laisse faire, puis me laisse entrer… AHAHAHAHAHA NARUTO MON NARUTOOOOO, COMME C'EST BON DE SAVOIR QU'ENFIN TU ES A MOI…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après la révélation de Sasuke, je n'ai plus envie de rien… Peut-être que j'aurais du avoir plus d'attention pour le blond… Peut-être que j'aurais du être plus gentille… Oh, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Au moins maintenant je comprends pourquoi Sasuke ne me regardait pas… Dire qu'il m'a avoué avoir eut envie de me tuer. Pff ! Tout ça c'est triste, qu'est ce que je pourrais faire maintenant ? Il va retrouver le blond, je sais pas de quoi ils vont parler, il va sûrement finir par tout lui expliquer. Naruto lui, qu'est ce qu'il va bien répondre ? Qu'il est amoureux de moi, peut-être ? Mais est ce que c'est vraiment le cas après tout, je peux me tromper lourdement, si ça se trouve Naruto est amoureux de Kiba, qui est amoureux de Shino, qui est amoureux de Neji, qui est amoureux de Lee qui est amoureux de moi… Tout ça semble tellement incroyable… Je suis pathétique, pitoyable, ridicule… Je vais aller voir Ino pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, je serai moins seule dans mon chagrin comme ça…  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je me dirige vers le magasin de fleur…

- Salut grand front, t'en fais une tête, Sasuke-kun t'as rejeté ?

- Ouais

C'est l'entière vérité, et je suis pas motivée pour me battre avec elle…

- Non, c'est vrai ? Aha, ça doit être à cause de ton grand front, grand front !

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a cette pouffiasse blonde… Elle me cherche ? (Finalement elle est motivée lol)

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Bah toi aussi tu vas te faire jeter !

- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

- Parce que Sasuke ne t'aime pas non plus !

- Il te l'a dit personnellement

- Non ! Mais je le sais c'est tout…

- Aha s'il t'as repoussé, c'est qu'il m'aime moi !

Si tu savais ma chère comme tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil… Mais finalement je ne vais pas tout te raconter, je vais te laisser espérer, la chute sera plus dure comme ça, comme pour moi tiens !

- Si tu le dis

- Tu abandonnes alors ?

- Ouais… Je te le laisse Ino

- Ouah ! J'aurais jamais pensé que tu abandonnerais comme ça

- Et bien il y a des fois où il vaut mieux savoir tourner la page !

- Ahaha !

C'est sous son rire que je quitte le magasin en rigolant moi-même machiavéliquement intérieurement, la tête qu'elle va faire quand elle va savoir…

J'ai la mauvaise idée de passer devant Ichikaru pour rentrer chez moi… Et ce que je vois me rappel que je suis entrain de déprimer totalement, totalement, totalement… Qu'est ce que j'aimerais être à la place de Naruto… C'est qu'ils se lâchent plus là… Bon faut que j'arrête de regarder, je vais déprimer encore plus… Finalement Sasuke aurait du me pousser du haut de Konoha…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après avoir commandé mon sixième bol sous les yeux effarés d'Iruka qui doit être entrain de prier je ne sais quel dieu que quelqu'un vienne le sauver, j'entends une voix bien connue m'interpeller :

- Naruto, faut qu'on parle !

C'est la bouche pleine de ramen que je me retourne vers le brun. Iruka sensei fait de même… Il lui sourit bizarrement… Puis prend la parole :

- Bon je vous laisse vous deux ! Je suis sûr que vous avez pleins de trucs intéressant à vous dire…

Aha ! Je comprends mieux son sourire bizarre, il profite que Sasuke arrive pour s'enfuir avant que je vide totalement son porte monnaie, finalement sa prière a été entendue… Il paye, et s'en va… Son air réjoui par contre, je ne le comprends pas, je me demande bien ce qui peut l'amuser ainsi, mais bon…

Sasuke s'assoit à côté de moi, mais semble ne pas vouloir me regarder. Il vient pour me dire qu'il faut qu'on parle et ne dit rien, bah très bien, j'en profite pour manger tranquillement mes ramen. Je suis plus en colère contre lui, avoir parlé avec Iruka sensei, ça m'a calmé… Bon il a pas l'air décidé de dire quoi que ce soit, faut que je lance la conversation :

- T'avais quelque chose à me dire ?

- Ouais

Ca n'aide pas beaucoup…

- Quoi ?

- Je n'aime pas Sakura…

Malgré moi je lâche un soupir. Il me l'a pas déjà faite celle là ? Je ne comprends vraiment plus grand-chose à tout ça. En tout cas s'il est venu juste pour me dire ça, il aurait pu s'en passer, ça me fatigue toute cette histoire. Je jette un coup d'œil vers lui pour me rendre compte qu'il fait une drôle de tête, il est tout pâle, pire que d'habitude, et il a l'air tout triste… Ca me fait vraiment de la peine de le voir aller aussi mal…

- Sasuke, tu vas bien ? Tu fais une drôle de tête… Tu as faim ? Tu veux un bol de ramen ?

Peu à peu il reprend quelques couleurs et à l'air d'aller un peu mieux, je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu dire pour qu'il sente mieux tout à coup, peut-être que c'est le pouvoir des mots « bol de ramen »… Avec moi ça fonctionne instantanément…

- Non ça va !

Non c'était pas les ramen… Bon bah alors je sais pas, mais ce n'est pas grave, le plus important est de savoir s'il est venu que pour ça…

- Sinon, c'est tout ce que tu avais à dire ?

- Hum

Ca m'aide vachement là, « hum », ça veut dire oui ? Non ? Je sais pas ? Va te faire foutre ? Tu peux me prendre un bol de ramen ? Les vaches sont bleues ? Il me faudrait un dictionnaire pour comprendre les différentes expressions de Sasuke… Pour l'instant il faut que je pose des questions pour qu'il soit plus clair :

- Vraiment ? Tu n'aimes pas Sakura ? Je ne comprends rien… Pourquoi tu allais l'embrasser alors ? Pourquoi tu as accepté son rendez vous ?

- J'en sais rien… Sakura m'exaspère, et pendant un instant je me suis dit que je devais la jeter du haut de Konoha pour m'en débarrasser, alors j'ai accepté son invitation… Et puis je me suis dit que je pouvais bien lui accorder un baiser puisqu'elle allait mourir…

Il voulait tuer Sakura ?

- Tu voulais tuer Sakura ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait c'est ce qui compte non ?

Bah…

- Euh… Même dit comme ça…

- C'est bon ! Je sais que j'ai fais une erreur, mais franchement je ne la supportais plus, toujours à piailler « Sasuke-kun », et à me coller… J'ai pété un plomb c'est tout… Et à cause de ça j'ai failli te perdre, alors…

En entendant ses dernières paroles, j'arrête de manger mes ramen… Il ne veut pas me perdre ? Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à le croire :

- Est-ce vraiment important de ne pas me perdre… Après tout tu dis toujours que je suis un crétin incapable alors…

- Usuratonkachi

Bah voilà, il recommence…

- Tiens tu vois…

Il se retourne vers moi avec un regard déterminé :

- Tu es un crétin parmi les crétins, mais cela n'empêche pas que je ne veux pas te perdre !

Et malgré moi j'ouvre une bouche longue de trois mètres, je laisse mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites… Il a dit ça avec tellement de sincérité, il ne veut vraiment pas me perdre, c'est tellement gentil… Non attendez, une minute, il a dit quoi ? Que j'étais un crétin parmi les crétins... Ah non je vais pas me laisser faire là !

- Ne me traite pas de crétin, crétin !

Non mais oh ! Ça c'est fait… Maintenant j'ai une autre question :

- Bon ok ! Peut-être que tu n'aimes pas Sakura-chan finalement… Mais il y a encore une chose que je voudrais comprendre… En fait… Euh…

Euh… Finalement c'est pas si facile à demander, je rougis devant l'audace de ma future question, et aussi peut-être devant les beaux yeux de Sasuke et son air amusé…

- Enfin… Euh… Bon je vais y aller cash ! Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as embrassé ?

- Ca me parait évident… Devine…

Facile à dire, pour moi c'est pas du tout évident, pourquoi est ce que je devrais deviner ? Mais j'essaye quand même de faire celui qui est intelligent et qui va tout de suite comprendre. Alors quelles sont les raisons pour lesquels il aurait pu m'embrasser ? Pour se moquer de moi… Bah non y a plus aucun intérêt s'il aime pas Sakura. Il a dérapé ? Ca me parait pas une très bonne explication…Euh… Pff, c'est compliqué… Pourquoi est ce qu'on embrasse les gens habituellement ? Bah logique parce qu'on les aime… Alors ça voudrait dire que… Non impossible… Pourtant… Sasuke serait amoureux de moi ? Non impossible, il vaut mieux que je vérifie :

- Attend, me dit pas que tu…

- Si…

Impossible…

- Alors tu…

- Oui

Il m'aime… Vraiment… Même s'il ne m'a pas laissé poser la question en entier, je suis sur qu'il a compris… J'ai envie de sauter de joie, de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de… Non, il vaut mieux que j'arrête là mes pensées…

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Tu es toujours si froid, si distant… Je pensais que la seule personne que tu pouvais aimer c'était toi-même…

- Merci

Je suis soulagé tout à coup, mes sentiments pour lui son réciproque, alors je lui souris ironiquement, cette histoire est vraiment drôle. Faut que je lui dise que c'est pareil pour moi…

- Tu sais Sasuke…

- Oui je sais, toi tu aimes Sakura, même si je vois franchement pas ce que tu lui trouves…

Oh ! Et puis finalement… Si je le laissais poireauter quelques instants ?

- Elle est mignonne Sakura

- De ton point de vue alors…

Je rigole… Pauvre Sakura quand même…

- Elle est mignonne, elle est gentille, elle est attentionnée…

- Je vois pas où tu la trouve gentille… ni même attentionnée ! Moi je la trouve collante, soûlante, gluante, détestable… Et puis tu as vu comme elle t'a parlé, j'ai pas trouvé ça très gentille moi…

Il a une petite mine renfrognée quand il dit ça… Il est jaloux… Cette situation est trop amusante, je vais continuer à le faire marcher, après tout c'est lui qui est persuadé que j'aime Sakura, moi j'ai rien dit…

- Je peux la comprendre…

- Quoi ?

- Bah, c'est juste qu'elle est très amoureuse de toi tu vois, et elle a eu l'impression que je lui mettais des bâtons dans les roues… Elle veut juste que tu la regardes… Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour ça je pense, tu as bien vu elle a changé de tenue. C'est pour ça qu'elle te colle elle veut te faire réagir…

C'est ce que j'essayais de faire pour attirer l'attention de Sakura sur moi : n'importe quoi… Puis ensuite celle de Sasuke… Et là je faisais encore plus n'importe quoi, parce que je ne savais plus qui impressionné…

- Je m'en passerais bien moi de son amour…

Bah pourquoi il ne lui a jamais dit clairement ? « Sakura, je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aimerai jamais, tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre s'il te plait », peut-être que ce n'est du tout le genre de Sasuke de faire ça…

- Tu n'as jamais essayé de lui dire clairement non ? Tu étais juste super froid, super silencieux… Essaye de la comprendre… Et puis comme tu as accepté un rendez vous d'elle, elle a dû vraiment pensé qu'enfin tu t'intéressais un peu à elle…

- Elle aurait dû deviner, en fait tu dis ça parce que tu l'aimes. Peut-être que tu as raison, mais tu l'as défend parce que tu es amoureux, elle a vraiment été méchante tout à l'heure, tu ne crois pas ?

Non je ne l'aime pas, je dis juste ça parce que c'est vrai, c'est tout… Et toute méchante qu'elle a été, et bien elle a juste été un peu égoïste, ça arrive souvent quand on aime quelqu'un… Je lui relance finalement l'excuse qu'il a trouvée :

- Tu dis peut-être ça parce que tu m'aimes !

Sasuke se trouble totalement et tourne la tête, il est vraiment trop adorable comme ça, hésitant, mal à l'aise… Je décide d'en rajouter une couche…

- Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu es gêné Sasuke !

Je n'ai rien dit que la vérité… Il rougit. Sasuke rougit… Je crois rêver, j'ai réussis à faire rougir Sasuke, alors là je suis super fier de moi… Je devrais être marqué dans les livres de records comme étant la première personne à avoir réussis à faire rougir Uchiwa Sasuke.

Bon en tout cas, il faut qu'il comprenne que je ne défends pas Sakura :

- Je ne fais que t'expliquer les agissements de Sakura… Quand on aime une personne on ferait n'importe quoi pour lui plaire non ?

- Peut-être… si

Alors il ferait n'importe quoi pour me plaire… Quel bonheur d'entendre ça… Bon allez je pense qu'il faut que j'arrête de le torturer…

- Et puis tu dis que j'aime Sakura-chan, mais c'est faux…

Il me regarde à nouveau, la surprise se lit dans ses yeux… Je me lance alors dans un long discours pour essayer de tout expliquer :

- J'aimais Sakura-chan… Parce qu'elle est mignonne et gentille, et qu'elle est persévérante… Mais on est une équipe de trois… Et j'étais toujours derrière toi, je voulais à tout prix te battre et je le veux toujours… A force de t'observer de loin… C'est bizarre mais… J'ai soudainement pensé que tu étais quelqu'un d'important… Et peu à peu, je crois que j'ai commencé à t'aimer… Alors j'hésitais, toi, Sakura, toi, Sakura… Sakura était toujours à vouloir attirer ton attention et toi tu étais toujours aussi froid et distant avec moi… Alors je n'arrivais pas à choisir, je pensais qu'aucun de vous deux ne m'aimerait jamais, alors que je n'avais pas besoin de faire un choix de toute façon… Mais… Quand je t'ai vu accepter un rendez vous de Sakura, quelque chose en moi s'est déchiré, je ne savais pas si c'était pour elle ou pour toi… Ca a été plus clair quand elle a essayé de t'embrasser, je me suis imaginé… Enfin je me suis imaginé que j'étais à … sa place… J'aurais voulu à cet instant, donné n'importe quoi, pour être à la place de Sakura… Et après tout s'est enchaîné… Tu m'as embrassé, et je pensais que tu voulais te moquer de moi, et …

Et puis, et puis, et puis c'est pas vrai, et puis je t'aime, mais les mots se coincent dans ma gorge, je bafouille et m'emmêle les pinceaux, finalement c'est pas si facile que ça de dire à la personne qu'on aime ses sentiments, même quand on sait que c'est réciproque… Il m'aide à terminer mon discours d'une manière très agréable en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes… Ses si douces, si chaudes lèvres, ses lèvres si appétissantes… Quand sa langue passe sur les miennes je lui ouvre un passage… Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais… C'est meilleur que les ramen… Je pensais pas un jour trouver mieux, mais là… Y a pas à dire, y a rien de plus agréable que d'embrasser la personne qu'on aime…

A suivre…

L'autatrice : j'ai rêvé cette nuit que je mourrais… Je me suis dit « se serait con de mourir sans même avoir mis la suite de ma fic », alors voilà elle y est…

Sasuke : BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, NARUTO M'APPARTIENT

L'autatrice : n'empêche je fais des rêves vraiment bizarres des fois…  
Naruto : tu t'es trompé à la fin, impossible que je trouve quelque chose de mieux que les ramen, même pas les lèvres de Sasuke

L'autatrice : c'est comme la fois où j'ai rêvé ma fic… Non mais franchement…

Sakura : moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn

L'autatrice : une fois j'ai même rêvé que Sasuke il était gentil… Alors là c'était vraiment étrange…

Ino : 'pleurniche en cœur avec Sakura '

L'autatrice : j'espère que vos rewiews ne sont pas un rêve cependant, car je les adore, ils sont comme des cadeaux de noël avant noël (ou après) ! Merci mes petits lecteurs, merci aussi pour les grands…


	6. Comment Naruto a failli tuer Ino

**Titre :** Comment j'ai tué Sakura

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** un jour prochain ils m'appartiendront… Mais pour l'instant, c'est pas le cas…

**Résumé : **de ce chapitre : Un GRAND n'importe quoi ! Sasuke est heureux, Sakura est malheureuse, Naruto est jaloux

**Genre :** truc totalement débile ! POV Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto ! Assez OOC à mon avis…

**Couple :** HOURRA POUR LE SASUNARU…

**Note :** tout ce qui est entre parenthèse : c'est mes petits commentaires. Quelques spoils… Sinon désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai toujours eut un problème avec ça !

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

**Cia : **merci ! Oui je voulais justement m'arranger pour que se soit Sasuke qui soit drôle mdrr ! En fait à la base je ne voulais faire qu'un POV Sasuke, mais en l'écrivant, je me suis dis que se serrait plus drôle de faire trois POV

**Ayura-chan : **je n'aime pas non plus le SasuSaku (sauf peut-être dans le manga original, et encore…) ! Oui rêvé de Sasuke gentil… c'est vraiment bizarre en effet ! Et de rien pour ma rewiew mdrr

* * *

Ah quelle belle matinée, ah quelle belle journée, ah quelle est belle la vie… C'est main dans la main avec Naruto que nous nous dirigeons vers le point de rendez vous de notre équipe. On est ensemble parce qu'hier j'ai dormis chez lui… Bien sûr on a que dormis ! Quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas, bah attendez je vais demander à Naruto :

- Eh ! Naruto, les lecteurs ils ne me croient pas quand je dis qu'on a rien fait hier soir ! Alors dit leur qu'on a rien fait hier soir…

- Bah ça dépend avant que tu mettes ta main sous mon tee shirt ou après ?

- Naruto !

- Ah oui, oui c'est évident on a rien fait, rien du tout !

Bon on va arrêter de causer dans le vide pour des lecteurs assoiffés de choses perverses, tous des vicieux…

En tout cas c'est une superbe journée qui commence… Hein ? Si j'étais Seme ou Uke? Mais j'ai dis qu'on n'avait rien fait…

Tiens voilà Sakura, toujours en vie la poupée rose ? Je lui lance un sourire machiavéliquement méchant et passe mon bras autour de Naruto chéri… Quoi ? Faut bien que je me venge de tous ces moments où elle m'a crié dans les oreilles, où elle s'est collée à moi, où elle m'a exaspéré jusqu'à me rendre fou.

- Bonjour Sakura-chan !

Elle lâche un petit salut tout tristounet, pauvre d'elle, et va s'asseoir dans son coin.

- Sasuke, tu crois pas qu'on devrait aller lui parler…

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Bah tu sais elle t'aime sincèrement, alors ça doit lui faire mal de nous voir comme ça…

- M'en fout…

- Ah ouais ? Et si c'était moi qui était comme ça dans ses bras, tu t'en fouterais ?

Vision d'horreur.

- Bon peut-être qu'on devrait aller lui parler…

On s'approche de Sakura, et c'est Naruto qui parle :

- Sakura-chan, je suis désolé

- C'est bon Naruto, je m'en fous

- Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, on est ami non ? Malgré tout

- Naruto, tu m'as volé l'homme que j'aime, alors me parle pas d'amitié s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule…

Naruto lève ses yeux vers moi, j'hausse les épaules, c'est pas mes ognons à moi… Il me lance un regard qui ferait fondre un iceberg… Bon ok, je vais faire un effort…

- Sakura, euh… Tu sais… De toute façon je ne t'aurais jamais aimé…

Quoi ? J'ai jamais consolé personne moi… Naruto me tape sur l'épaule et souffle des mots à mon oreille, je soupire, pourquoi est ce que je devrais lui dire ça ?

- tuestrèsgentilletrèsmimitrèsdrôletunaurasaucundemalàtrouvermieuxquunconnardtelquemoi

Ce qui donne en français : « tu es très gentille, très mimi, très drôle, tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver mieux qu'un connard tel que moi ».

- C'est bon Sasuke-kun… Laisse moi seule toi aussi s'il te plaît.

Je ne demande pas mieux et commence à partir, suivi d'un petit Naruto inquiet.

- Naruto, écoute, en amour on peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on désir… Elle s'en remettra…

- Si tu le dis…

Elle m'énerve Sakura, elle m'énerve, pourquoi est ce que mon blond il a l'air aussi triste pour elle, et moi alors ?

- Peut-être que tu aurais préféré être avec elle, plutôt que moi ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça, je suis heureux d'être avec toi, mais tu sais si jamais je te voyais comme ça avec Sakura je me sentirais vraiment malheureux, alors je comprends juste ce qu'elle ressent… Et ça me fait de la peine, Sakura est quand même mon amie.

- Je peux la jeter du haut de Konoha pour abréger sa peine !

Il sourit.

- Voilà, tu es beaucoup plus mignon comme ça !

Il sourit encore plus. Je laisse mon cœur battre comme un fou devant son sourire. Merci je ne sais pas quel dieu d'avoir fait en sorte que je ne sois pas à cet instant à la place de Sakura, et que ce sourire m'appartienne.

La journée est un pur régal, je regarde mon Naruto se ridiculiser et je me moque de lui, on ne change pas des bonnes habitudes. Ce qui est bien c'est que je ne suis plus collé par l'harpie rose, et que quand Naruto m'insulte il a ce petit air amoureux. La vie est belle et bien faite vraiment ! Et puis tout se termine bien finalement je n'aurai pas besoin de tuer Sakura…

La journée terminée, c'est en amoureux que Naruto et moi nous baladons dans Konoha, main dans la main… Je me sens super heureux… Enfin c'est sans compter l'arriver d'une folle blonde qui égalise Sakura en tout, sauf peut-être pour la taille de son front. Mais au niveau « je piaille, je suis chiante, je te cours après, je te colle, je te lâche plus » c'est la même. Elle me saute dessus, en repoussant mon blond et crie :

- Sasuke-kun

Quoi elle n'est pas au courant ? J'aurais pensé que Sakura lui dirait, ou peut-être qu'elle a préféré lui laisser la surprise…

- Euh… Ino, tu peux me lâcher !

Mais elle s'agrippe encore plus, derrière elle Naruto lance un regard de braise… C'est qu'il est jaloux, ah il est si mignon avec ce petit air jaloux, ça me touche tellement que je laisse Ino se frotter à moi pour pouvoir observer ces petits yeux qui lancent des éclairs en direction de la blonde. Soudain il sort un kunai de son dos et le plante dans le corps d'Ino. Celle-ci ouvre la bouche surprise et aussi à cause de la douleur je pense, puis s'évanouit dans mes bras. Je regarde mon blond totalement ébahit, il fait une triste mine :

- Oups, j'ai dérapé…

Je rigole, oui moi Sasuke je rigole. Bon bien sûr il vient de commettre un meurtre devant moi, mais ça me fait rire, je trouve ça trop touchant, et puis c'est pas comme s'il avait tué quelqu'un d'important, et puis rien ne prouve qu'elle est morte d'ailleurs.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait l'emmener à l'hôpital ?

- Oui peut-être Naruto…

Ce que nous faisons immédiatement. On nous pose quelques questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé… Naruto dit que c'est un accident, qu'on s'entraînait tous les deux et puis qu'elle est arrivé en beuglant et en me sautant dessus au moment où il m'envoyait un kunai. C'est rien qu'un tout petit mensonge, et tout le monde nous croit. Puis on s'en va…

- Je te pensais pas capable de tel acte Naruto

- Moi non plus… Mais la voir collé contre toi, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

- J'espère que tu n'essaieras pas de tuer tous les gens qui me colleront

- Je ne pense pas, c'était juste elle, parce qu'elle t'as toujours collé avec Sakura… Excès de jalousie, désolé…

- C'est pas grave, moi j'avais bien envie de balancer Sakura du haut de Konoha…

- Tu vois tu aurais du faire comme moi, déraper…

Je ris une nouvelle fois. Si j'avais su que tous mes problèmes pouvaient se régler en dérapant… Tiens ça me donne une idée. Je m'arrête, me place devant Naruto, et pose mes lèvres sur sa bouche. Puis je me recule avec un sourire qui en dit long :

- Oups, j'ai dérapé…

Il me rend mon sourire et m'embrasse… C'est peut-être histoire de faire savoir à tout Konoha que ce blond faut pas y toucher il est à moi, et je suis à lui…

Quand il met fin au baiser, il me tire par la main et m'entraîne chez lui...

Finalement ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué Sakura, mais Naruto qui a tenté de tuer Ino… Mais tout ça me passe par-dessus la tête puisque je suis main dans la main avec la personne que j'aime, et qu'elle m'aime… Bien fait pour Itachi, il n'aura pas mon blond !

Hein ? Si on va faire des cochonneries chez lui ? Mais non voyons…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ah quelle matinée de m¤¤¤¤erde (ça servait à quoi les étoiles si c'était pour dire le gros mot finalement ?), ah quelle journée pourrie, ah ce que la vie est moche… Plus encore maintenant que j'arrive au point de rendez vous et que je vois Sasuke-kun main dans la main avec Naruto. Je voudrais changer d'équipe, je ne vais jamais pouvoir supporter les croiser tous les jours ensembles… Sasuke me lance un sourire méchant en plus, et il en rajoute une couche en s'accrochant à Naruto, je crois que je vais vomir…

- Bonjour Sakura-chan !

Je répond un salut pas motivé puis préfère détourner le regard et m'asseoir plus loin, seule. Je préfère rester isolée, je ne veux plus parler à personne, je me sens trop mal, j'ai besoin de digérer toute cette histoire… Mais bon ça c'est sans compter Naruto qui s'approche de moi avec Sasuke, ils tiennent à en remettre une couche ou quoi ?

- Sakura-chan, je suis désolé

Oh ! Il s'excuse, comme c'est gentil, comme si ça allait me rendre mon Sasuke…

- C'est bon Naruto, je m'en fous

- Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, on est ami non ? Malgré tout

Ouais c'est ça, on est ami... Il veut pas me laisser du temps là… Avant de parler d'amitié et tout le tralala.

- Naruto, tu m'as volé l'homme que j'aime, alors me parle pas d'amitié s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule…

Je crois que Naruto essaye de faire dire quelque chose à Sasuke, mais j'ai encore moins envie de l'entendre, parce que je sais qu'il s'en fout royalement lui, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est d'être avec Naruto, il fait juste ça pour son blond….

- Sakura, euh… Tu sais… De toute façon je ne t'aurais jamais aimé…

Et en plus il est vachement réconfortant, je vais vraiment finir par me jeter du haut de Konoha si ça continue… Mais quelle est la pétasse qui a pu me foirer un scénario comme ça, normalement ça aurait du finir : Sasuke et Sakura se marièrent et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… (Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la pétasse ? lol ! Non mais c'est quoi ces personnages qui se rebiffent contre mon scénar ?). Pendant que je me lamente sur mon sort, Naruto a soufflé quelque chose à l'oreille de Sasuke… Après un soupir, il me lance :

- Tuestrèsgentilletrèsmimitrèsdrôletunaurasaucundemalàtrouvermieuxquunconnardtelquemoi

Oui mais il n'y a que le connard tel que toi qui m'intéresse… (Comment elle a pu comprendre ? ça c'est secret de fille amoureuse)

- C'est bon Sasuke-kun… Laisse moi seule toi aussi s'il te plaît.

Alors enfin ils s'en vont plus loin, je peux continuer à déprimer toute seule dans mon coin. Que mon sort est injuste, pourquoi un blond crétin comme Naruto a réussi à faire craquer un gars super cool et mystérieux comme Sasuke, franchement la question se pose… Pourquoi pas moi ?

La journée est horrible. Je les vois tous les deux roucouler devant mes yeux, même si Sasuke continu à se moquer de Naruto, et Naruto continu à faire des conneries en lui gueulant dessus qu'il n'est pas baka, ils se regardent vraiment comme deux amoureux, ils sont totalement dans leur petit monde. Je voudrais bien en faire partie, je me sens mise à l'écart, je crois que je me demande bien ce que je fais dans cette histoire, j'ai pas ma place. La vie est parfois mal faite.

La journée terminé, quand ces deux là s'en vont main dans la main vers d'autre lieu, je me dirige vers je sais pas où… J'ai nulle part où aller, personne à qui parler. Je finis par m'asseoir sur un banc à attendre que le monde explose…

- Sakura-chan ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Tiens ! Bonjour Lee-kun ! Non ça va pas fort !

- Pourquoi donc ?

L'homme que j'aime aime un homme…

- C'est Sasuke…

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait ?

- Rien du tout…

- ?

- Juste qu'il sort avec Naruto…

Lee s'étrangle, il n'aurait jamais cru que ces deux là finiraient ensemble, vraiment…

- Eh bien… Tu n'as qu'a tourné la page…

- Aha ! Tourné la page… Si c'était aussi facile, ce serait déjà fait…

- Je suis là moi

- Merci Lee-kun, mais non merci !

J'aime bien Lee-kun, il est amusant, toujours de bonne humeur, mais des fois très effrayant… Il a de trop gros sourcil, il est moins classe que Sasuke…

- Réfléchis y ! Je te laisse, Gai sensei m'attend pour l'entraînement ! Bye Sakura-chan

- Salut.

Et il me laisse seule… Et je continue à déprimer…

Hein ? Si je vais rester longtemps seule sur mon banc ? Bah peut-être, seul le temps ou l'autatrice nous le dira…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ah quelle matinée merveilleuse, ah quelle journée fantastique, ah quelle vie géniale… Main dans la main avec Sasuke nous nous dirigeons au point de rendez vous… Oui, on arrive ensemble parce qu'il a dormit chez moi, enfin dormir est un grand mot… J'ai passé avec lui une soirée des plus extra, surtout au moment où…

- Eh ! Naruto, les lecteurs ils ne me croient pas quand je dis qu'on a rien fait hier soir ! Alors dit leur qu'on a rien fait hier soir…

- Bah ça dépend avant que tu mettes ta main sous mon tee shirt ou après ?

C'est vrai faut qu'il précise, sinon je peux pas répondre correctement…

- Naruto !

Vu le regard qu'il me jette, je crois qu'il ne veut pas que je raconte, bon bah désolé pour vous cher petit lecteur :

- Ah oui, oui c'est évident on a rien fait, rien du tout !

Oui donc en fait, avant qu'il me coupe j'étais en train de raconter que le meilleur moment de la soirée c'était au moment où… Hein ? Si j'étais Seme ou Uke ? Bande de pervers… Moi je parlais du moment où chez moi on a ouvert une boite de ramen et qu'on a fait comme dans la belle et le clochard… Mais si le moment où ils mangent le même spaghetti et s'embrassent… Bah là c'était avec des ramen. C'était vraiment trop bien, et après on a complètement oublié les ramen… J'arrive pas à croire que moi j'ai pu oublier mes ramen, mais bon, Sasuke est très persuasif…

Tiens voilà Sakura-chan, Sasuke passe son bras autour de moi à ce moment là, mais je n'y prête pas attention :

- Bonjour Sakura-chan

Tout tristement elle nous lance un salut et s'en va seule dans son coin avec une petite mine déconfite. Ca me fait de la peine pour elle, parce que je sais que j'aurais pu être à sa place, même par un moment j'ai cru l'être…

- Sasuke, tu crois pas qu'on devrait aller lui parler…

- Pour quoi faire ?

Mon brun et son éternel gentillesse…

- Bah tu sais elle t'aime sincèrement, alors ça doit lui faire mal de nous voir comme ça…

- M'en fout…

- Ah ouais ? Et si c'était moi qui était comme ça dans ses bras, tu t'en fouterais ?

Je crois que ça le fait réfléchir car il fait soudain une tête horrifiée :

- Bon peut-être qu'on devrait aller lui parler…

Alors on s'approche de Sakura-chan. J'entame la conversation :

- Sakura-chan, je suis désolé

- C'est bon Naruto, je m'en fous

Je sais bien que non…

- Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, on est ami non ? Malgré tout

- Naruto, tu m'as volé l'homme que j'aime, alors me parle pas d'amitié s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule…

Je me sens un peu coupable d'entendre ces paroles… Elle a raison, je lui ai volé la personne qu'elle aimait, je ne mérite peut-être pas son amitié… Je lance un regard implorant à Sasuke pour qu'il me vienne en aide.

- Sakura, euh… Tu sais… De toute façon je ne t'aurais jamais aimé…

…

Sasuke n'est décidément pas doué pour consoler les gens… Il faut que je l'aide, je lui souffle à l'oreille ce qu'il doit dire, ça l'agace je le vois bien, il soupire, mais il le dit quand même, même si c'est avec pleins de mauvaises volontés et que c'est incompréhensible :

- tuestrèsgentilletrèsmimitrèsdrôletunaurasaucundemalàtrouvermieuxquunconnardtelquemoi

- C'est bon Sasuke-kun… Laisse moi seule toi aussi s'il te plaît.

Sasuke commence à partir et je le suis, si Sakura veut rester seule, il vaut peut-être mieux la laisser tranquille…

- Naruto, écoute, en amour on peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on désir… Elle s'en remettra…

- Si tu le dis…

Mais ça me fait quand même de la peine… J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tout ça c'est de ma faute…

- Peut-être que tu aurais préféré être avec elle, plutôt que moi ?

Non, surtout pas…

- Non ce n'est pas ça, je suis heureux d'être avec toi, mais tu sais si jamais je te voyais comme ça avec Sakura je me sentirais vraiment malheureux, alors je comprends juste ce qu'elle ressent… Et ça me fait de la peine, Sakura est quand même mon amie.

- Je peux la jeter du haut de Konoha pour abréger sa peine !

C'est un humour cynique, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de retrouver le sourire… C'est sa façon à lui de me dire que tout va bien aller, sa façon de me consoler…

- Voilà, tu es beaucoup plus mignon comme ça !

Ca me touche tellement, que je sourie de plus belle. Finalement j'ai compris qu'on ne peut pas toujours sacrifier son bonheur pour les autres, ça me fait de la peine pour Sakura, mais en égoïste je suis bien heureux que se sois moi plutôt que elle…

La journée est un pur plaisir… Evidemment comme d'habitude je me rend ridicule bien malgré moi, mais quand Sasuke se moque de moi, je le sais qu'il le fait parce qu'il adore me faire réagir, alors je l'insulte de tous les noms mais avec tout pleins d'amour… Sakura, elle, reste dans son coin et ne me crie même pas dessus… A part peut-être pour elle, la vie est merveilleuse, vraiment.

La journée terminée, nous partons en amoureux main dans la main nous balader sans but précis dans Konoha, tout ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons ensemble. Je me sens vraiment bien… Mais mon bonheur est gâchée par l'arrivé d'Ino qui nous sépare en sautant sur Sasuke et en criant :

- Sasuke-kun

Apparemment Sakura-chan ne l'a pas mis au courant… Mais d'où elle colle mon brun comme ça cette blondasse.

- Euh… Ino, tu peux me lâcher !

Oui c'est ça lâche le… Mais c'est qu'elle s'agrippe encore plus, elle va le lâcher oui ou non ! Je vais en faire de la pâtée pour Kyuubi moi, si elle ne se décolle pas très vite de mon Sasuke… C'est plus fort que moi je sors un kunai et lui plante dans le dos ! Non mais, ça lui apprendra à approcher de trop près mon homme. Elle s'évanouit dans les bras de Sasuke… Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Je me suis laissé emporter par la jalousie… Mon brun me regarde ébahit, peut-être qu'il va me détester maintenant…

- Oups, j'ai dérapé…

Non, il se met à rire, donc il ne peut pas me détester. C'est si bon de l'entendre rire, j'aurais envie qu'il rigole à jamais… Il finit par reprendre son sérieux. Alors je demande :

- Peut-être qu'on devrait l'emmener à l'hôpital ?

- Oui peut-être Naruto…

C'est ce que nous faisons. Pleins de questions nous sont posés, j'invente une histoire totalement pas crédible, mais elle semble parfaitement fonctionnée, et tant mieux. Quand Ino se réveillera, elle contredira peut-être les faits, mais peu importe de toute façon… Quand nous sortons de l'hôpital, Sasuke relance la conversation :

- Je te pensais pas capable de tel acte Naruto

- Moi non plus… Mais la voir collé contre toi, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

- J'espère que tu n'essaieras pas de tuer tous les gens qui me colleront

Pourquoi pas ? Non je rigole, c'était juste là sur le coup, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

- Je ne pense pas, c'était juste elle, parce qu'elle t'as toujours collé avec Sakura… Excès de jalousie, désolé…

- C'est pas grave, moi j'avais bien envie de balancer Sakura du haut de Konoha…

- Tu vois tu aurais du faire comme moi, déraper…

Et il rit à nouveau, et j'ai envie de fermer les yeux pour mieux l'écouter, mais je les laisse ouvert pour ne pas me casser la figure en marchant. Je suis heureux parce que c'est moi qui fais rire Sasuke, c'est à moi que ce rire est destiné… Soudain il s'arrête, se place en face de moi, et pouf nos deux bouches se retrouvent collés, puis il se recule et me lance un sourire, un sourire, un sourire… hummm

- Oups, j'ai dérapé…

Je lui rend son sourire si … hummm, et je l'embrasse à mon tour. Voilà c'est pour prévenir, les filles, les gars, Konoha tout entier, Sasuke m'appartient alors pas touche, je pourrais déraper à nouveau… Mais je repense à son sourire et je ne peux m'empêcher de me souvenir de la soirée d'hier, alors je mets fin au baiser, le prend par la main et l'emmène à la maison.

Finalement ce n'est pas Sasuke qui a tué Sakura, mais moi qui ait attenté à la vie d'Ino… C'est fou comme tout peut changer, on part d'un titre et on arrive totalement à autre chose… Enfin tout ça je m'en fiche complètement, parce que je suis avec la personne que j'aime et qu'elle m'aime… Tant pi pour Sakura !

Hein ? Si on va faire des cochonneries chez moi ? Vous aimeriez bien le savoir hein ? Bande de vicieux (surtout vicieuses :p)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Prologue :

Finalement quelques années plus tard, Naruto et Sasuke sont toujours ensemble et s'aiment passionnément à la folie, ils vivront même certainement heureux à jamais mais sans avoir d'enfant… Bien sûr à côté ils vont sûrement tuer Orochimaru, se débarrasser d'Itachi et de l'Akatsuki, et puis peut-être d'autres méchants… Mais cela nous importe peu, le plus important c'est qu'ils soient ensembles ! Pour toujours et à jamais :p !

Ino va bien, je crois qu'elle s'est marié avec Choji, de toute façon elle avait bien trop peur de Naruto pour oser se rapprocher un jour de Sasuke, elle avait d'ailleurs confirmé les dires du blond à l'hôpital, par peur de représailles, elle ne savait pas que Naruto pouvait être aussi effrayant…

Shikamaru qui n'apparaît pas dans cette histoire se la coule douce avec sa furie de femme : Temari ! (J'avais bien dit que je le mettrais ensemble dans ma prochaine fanfic, bah voilà c'est fait ! lol)

Lee est avec Tenten Marre d'attendre la rose, et puis Tenten est une gentille fille

Quand a Sakura… Bah je crois qu'elle est toujours sur son banc… Parce que je ne vois aucune autre explication au squelette posé là bas sinon…

Hein ? Est-ce que c'est Sasuke ou Naruto le Seme dans l'histoire ? Non mais y a vraiment que ça qui vous intéresse…

Fin !

Naruto : c'est quoi ce truc ?

L'autatrice : quoi quel truc ?

Naruto : ce chapitre…

L'autatrice : bah un chapitre… Je sais je délire totalement dedans, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

Sasuke : oho, Naruto se rebelle quand même… Planter un kunai dans le dos d'Ino…

Naruto : ouais…

Sakura : pourquoi je finis en squelette moi à la fin ?

L'autatrice : tout le monde voulait ta mort… Finalement c'est pas plus mal ! Bon alors voilà c'est enfin finis (déjà ?), merci pour tous vos rewiews… et puis à la prochaine fic

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke : on est pas pressé… Prend tout ton temps…


End file.
